Luz a través de las tinieblas
by Nevan17
Summary: Tras una enorme y extraña explosión ocurrida durante el ataque a Konoha, Hinata se halla en coma profundo sin poder despertar...¿cómo podrá salir de su situación?posibles SPOILERS y posible mal summary por parte de la autora! denle una oportunidad!
1. Preludio

Em, hola a todos!! Aquí traigo el primer capi de un fic que se me ocurrió mientras dormía...eso es inspiración!! Si soñara con lo que sale en lo exámenes a esta hora tendría todo sobresalientes...

En fin, es una historia un poco triste que tendrá de todo: romance, aventura, misterio, drama...No sé, a mi me gustó cómo quedaba el argumento pero aquí los que tienen voz y voto sois vosotros, los lectores.

Aquí tengo que decir que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen..aunque ¡¡me encantaría ser una ninja y que Naruto me invitara a ramen!!

Yo no veo que haya ningún spoiler, lo que si sé es que seguro que los que leen el manga entenderán mejor a lo que se refiere el capítulo, pero no digo nada directamente que no haya salido en el anime.

Aquí vamos con un pequeño prólogo que le de intensidad a la historia. ¡¡Espero que os guste!!

* * *

La kunoichi no despertaba. Todos los intentos de despertarla por parte de los ninjas médicos, en especial de Shizune, no daban resultados.

La kunoichi era consciente de eso. Aunque se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía despertar.

En ese momento, una voz autoritaria captó su atención:

-¿Cuál es la situación, Shizune?

-Hemos tratado sus heridas y, aunque sufre algunas pequeñas hemorragias, están controladas. Le hemos colocado asistencia respiratoria para estabilizar sus constantes vitales aunque su pulso sigue débil.

-Ya veo...¿aún no ha recuperado la consciencia?

Shizune negó con la cabeza:

-No, Tsunade- sama, y no me extraña. La encontramos en muy mal estado tras la explosión y había perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Y sus brazos? ¿en qué estado se encuentran?

-Sus brazos han recibido la peor parte. Al parecer, al protegerse con ellos, resultaron muy dañados. Aunque despierte, dudo mucho de que pueda volver a ser una kunoichi.

Algo se rompió en el alma de la joven. Todos sus sueños quedarían sin cumplirse. ¿Para qué iba a despertar? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Maldición...-murmuró con furia la Hokage mirando a la ventana.

El paisaje era desolador, la aldea estaba destrozada tras el reciente ataque. El mismo hospital funcionaba al 50 de su capacidad con frecuentes fallos eléctricos que mantenían a todos los médicos en máxima alerta.

-Si tan sólo Naruto hubiera podido recibir nuestra llamada...

-Nada hubiera cambiado, Tsunade-sama -dijo Shizune muy seria, sorprendiendo a la Sannin-. Ellos tenían su plan muy decidido y su objetivo era alejar al invasor de aquí. Lo hicieron por el bien de la aldea...

-Al menos consiguieron algo; si esa terrible explosión hubiera ocurrido en la aldea...

Shizune se quedó en silencio.

-¿Has comunicado su estado a su clan?- dijo Shizune mirando a la joven.

-Les he dicho que se encontraba en un estado de coma profundo. No se han inmutado mucho pero...nos han pedido que les mantengamos informados.

-Sí, seguro que ya han nombrado a una nueva heredera para su clan -dijo Shizune entre dientes.

-¡Shizune! -la reprendió Tsunade.

-¿Y sus compañeros? ¿Cómo se encuentra Kurenai?

-Kurenai está destrozada, le he dado un calmante porque en su estado no le convenía estar merodeando por aquí. Sus compañeros esperan verla tan pronto como puedan; mientras, están ayudando a restablecer el orden.

-Supongo que podrán verla tras las 24 horas de observación. ¿Y Shikamaru? Él nos ayudó a encontrarla.

-Ha decidido que su prioridad es estudiar la zona de la explosión. Esperemos que encuentre algún punto débil de ese malnacido...

La joven se sintió algo animada por la perseverancia de sus compañeros y el cariño de su maestra. Sin embargo, recibió otra punzada de dolor por la indiferencia de su familia.

-Shizune, ¿te encargarás tú de ella? No se dónde demonios estará Sakura, le perdí la pista desde antes de la explosión...

-Creo que la han visto hace poco llegar al hospital para encargarse de los heridos. No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, la cuidaré con mi vida.

La Hokage se acercó a la durmiente.

-¿Le cortaste tú el pelo, Shizune?

-Eh, sí, tuve que hacerlo para tratar la hemorragia en su cabeza.

La Hokage guardó silencio y acarició el ahora corto cabello azulado y la blanca piel de la kunoichi. La expresión de su rostro era serena y mantenía sus dos brazos vendados fuera de la cama.

-Descansa pequeña...Disfruta de la momentánea paz que tu noble sacrificio ha hecho posible...Descansa, Hinata Hyuga.

El silencio ocupó la habitación, sólo roto por el sonido del respirador que mantenía con vida a la joven.

La kunoichi se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se sumió en la oscuridad...

* * *

Ni qué decir tiene que continuará...

Antes de que me mandéis cartas bomba y sicarios a sueldo, he de decir que Hinata no está muerta. Me he basado en que, hay una fase del sueño en la que la persona es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero que no controla su cuerpo.

He aplicado esa fase a un estado de coma, ya sabéis que se ha investigado mucho y hay muchos testimonios de gente en coma que podía sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Espero que no os resulte muy raro.

Más adelante os enteraréis de lo que ha pasado para que Hinata se encuentre en esa situación, espero que os guste!!

Y nada más, por el momento, gracias por leer y espero que me dejéis algún review y así me animo a escribir más!!

Un saludo!!


	2. 1 Sueños en la oscuridad

Emmm...hola a todos!! La verdad, me sentí muy abrumada por la cantidad de apoyo que recibí a pesar de ser un prólogo tan cortito...

Claro que...bueno soy muy mala y lo deje con un final intenso jejejej...xo bueno...mi deseo es que este fic esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas. No quiero decepcionaros!!

Bueno quiero aagradecer especialmente a: **harryPeru **(gracias por mandar la primera review, me animó mucho), **raven glacier **(me alegro que te gustara y espero que el fic siga reteniendo tu atención, muchas gracias!!), **Grimmjow-reypantera **(a ver cuando me mandas el veneno que el catador profesional tiene un sueldo que no veas...jejej, gracias!!), **Akai Karura **(gracias por el apoyo y como he dicho antes, no quiero decepcionar a nadie), **nary** (muxas gracias y...bueno aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste), **nookie **(gracias gracias...espero que te guste la conti), **adrifernan19 **(muchas gracias...la verdad, nunca había hecho un inicio con tanto éxito creo), **Luna-Yang1994** (antes de que me mandes los sicarios...soy muy joven para morir!!).

Y por supuesto, también quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasaron por el fic, lo leyeron y les gustó...muxas gracias!!

Ah sí, he de decir que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen...aunque algún día encontraré el portal que lleva a su dimensión.

La explosión había dejado como consecuencia un gran número de árboles derribados. En el centro de la onda expansiva se situaba un joven de pelo negro y coleta que examinaba la desolación a la luz del día.

Todo dependía de hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos. Tenían que saber que clase de técnica o sello había causado tal destrucción y, sobre todo, cómo Hinata había podido salir tan dañada.

Se alejó poco a poco del área devastada hacia un resistente roble centenario. Él había aguantado la explosión. Tan sólo algunas quemaduras salpicaban su corteza además de una gran mancha oscura que bajaba hasta su raíz.

Junto a las raíces de aquel árbol, Shikamaru y Shizune habían encontrado a una ya inconsciente Hinata. Un examen rápido de la escena había bastado para saber que, al salir despedida por la onda expansiva, Hinata había chocado fuertemente con el tronco resbalando hasta sus raíces.

Esa mancha oscura era la huella del golpe que Hinata había sufrido en la parte posterior del cráneo, el cual había provocado una gran pérdida de sangre por parte de la kunoichi.

Shikamaru se alejó a una zona menos boscosa, sacó un cigarrillo y maldijo en silencio. El plan que todos habían confeccionado había dado resultado, pero a qué precio.

Las hemorragias de Hinata se habían detenido muy rápidamente, lo cual era sorprendente; pero, el haber visto sus brazos destrozados por la explosión, era una visión que Shikamaru no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo.

¡¡Malditos Akatsukis!! ¿Por qué demonios habían invadido directamente la aldea? La respuesta a ese planteamiento tuvo como consecuencia ese plan que habían elaborado por el bien de todos.

Por el bien de todos, excepto de Hinata. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza haciendo un extraño ruido a su alrededor. Shikamaru buscó una posible amenaza, alarmado, pero al observar con más atención vio que en una rama se balanceaba lo que parecía ser un tubo.

-No puede ser...-musitó Shikamaru.

Cogió el objeto y vio que estaba abierto. Para confirmar sus sospechas, el sello que se había roto al abrirlo tenía el símbolo del fuego.

El chico sintió una presencia cerca y escondió el tubo entre sus ropas. Eso no era algo que debiera descubrir ANBU. Al volverse, vio que era Neji.

-¡Shikamaru! La Hokage me envía a decirte que Hinata ha superado el período de observación. Hemos quedado todos en ir a visitarla, ¿vienes?

Shikamaru miró hacia abajo pensativamente.

-¡Venga Shikamaru! Está bien que hagas la investigación pero ahora mismo creo que lo mejor es que Hinata se sienta arropada con nuestra presencia.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, sólo que antes he de parar en mi casa.

Xxx

_-¿Acaso pretendíais engañarme, niñatos?_

_-¡¡Corre Hinata!! ¡¡No dejes que te atrape!!_

_-Es inútil escapar...Destruiré este villorrio y a todos sus habitantes._

_-¡No! Hay que evitarlo, hay que alejarlo de aquí -pensaba la chica, sus manos apretaban con fuerza un objeto en su mano._

_A pesar del cansancio que albergaba, una nueva fuerza pareció envolverla. No obstante, eso también llamó la atención del invasor que se volvió a mirarla fijamente._

_La chica se quedó paralizada al ver esos ojos...nunca había visto nada tan terrorífico. Sólo un grito la devolvió a la realidad._

_-¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Corre!!_

_La chica huyó a toda velocidad alejándose de la aldea. El Akatsuki sonrió y se dispuso a seguirla con una mirada triunfante, ante la mirada del chico que observaba impotente la escena._

_Estaba en un bosque...el bosque que rodeaba la aldea de Konoha. La chica se permitió suspirar de alivio. Pero su alivio duró poco al surgir frente a ella la bata con nubes rojas._

_La kunoichi no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos y una fuerza invisible la levantó del suelo y la agarró del cuello..._

_-Nunca intentes escapar...de un dios._

Xxx

La habitación del hospital había recibido muchas visitas aquella jornada. Los compañeros de Hinata no se separaban de la cabecera de la cama y, aunque a Akamaru no le habían dejado entrar, vigilaba estoicamente la ventana de la habitación desde la calle.

Kurenai había acercado un sillón a la cama y velaba desde allí el sueño de su alumna acaraciándole de vez en cuando su cabello.

Hinata, de vez en cuando aceleraba su pulso cardíaco y Kurenai, no dejaba de pensar en que, tal vez, estaría reviviendo malos momentos en su sueño. Aunque ya no requería la respiración asistida, no dejaba de vigilar cualquier cambio en sus constantes.

Pese a su avanzado estado de gestación, Kurenai esperaba estar el máximo tiempo posible junto a su alumna. Por suerte, ella también tenía compañeros como Kiba y Shino que se portaban como hermanos para ella.

También sus otros compañeros habían estado con ella:

Sai había leído en un libro el cómo obsequiar a compañeros enfermos y había traído una caja de bombones. Éstos, debido a un repentino antojo de Kurenai, habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Sakura estaba bastante retraída y callada. Kurenai supuso que se debía al estrés de hacer tantas horas extra en el hospital en esos días.

Neji supuso para Hinata el cariño familiar que sus parientes cercanos no habían tenido tiempo para darle. Tenten estaba muy decaída y derramó algunas lagrimas al ver, sobretodo, los brazos vendados de la kunoichi y lo que éso significaba. Sin embargo, Lee dijo que "la gran llama de la juventud de Hinata no podría ser apagada por el sueño".

Chouji llegó y se comió los bombones que quedaban de Sai. Ino trajo un enorme ramo de flores de azahar que representaban la pureza de Hinata y su fragante aroma llenó agradablemente la habitación.

Shikamaru se quedó durante más rato y habló con Kurenai de sus investigaciones y de los planes de la Hokage.

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Sabe algo de ésto? - le preguntó Kurenai al Nara.

-Tsunade mandó un halcón a Myobokuzan, y ya sabes, el camino es secreto, espero que reciban el mensaje pronto. Supongo que Naruto aparecerá en cuanto pueda.

-Me alegro, puede que su visita le haga mucho bien a Hinata.

El crepúsculo dio paso a la noche y Kurenai se quedóa cuidar de Hinata esa noche aunque, muy pronto, el sueño la venció.

Afuera, un adormilado Akamaru también se encontraba dispuesto areaccionar ante cualquier cambio. La noche era luminosa, la luna y las estrellas brillan con fuerza pero, en los sueños de la kunoichi, sólo reinaba la oscuridad.

Xxx

_La kunoichi se asfixiaba...esa fuerza invisible la estaba ahogando. Sus fuerzas se desvanecían y, cuando iba a desvanecerse, algo pasó por su mente:_

_-¡¡Yo nunca retiro mis palabras!! ¡¡No me rendiré jamás!! ¡¡Ése es mi camino del ninja!!_

_Cierto, y ella prometió seguir ese mismo camino...y sin embargo..¿se iba a dar ahora por vencida. El objeto que llevaba en la mano empezó a calentar su mano...y ese calor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_De repente, empezó a sentir que en su forcejeo por liberarse de la fuerza invisible que la asfixiaba, empezaba a ganar terreno. Abrió los ojos y empezó a verlo todo desde una neblina color rojo sangre. El objeto cayó de su mano y activó su Byakugan y, al soltarse su agarre, se puso en posición de combate._

_Hinata iba a la defensiva aunque su renovada velocidad le daba ventajas que antes no tenía. El Akatsuki, sin embargo, la sobrepasaba pero ella no parecía sentir las heridas._

_Una mirada de triunfo asomó a los ojos de la kunoichi cuando logró acertar a su oponente con uno de sus golpes Jyuken. Durante el asalto a la aldea, esos golpes habían sido muy efectivos contra los esbirros del Akatsuki, pero su triunfo duró poco. _

_Rápidamente una técnica Doton, la ató a un árbol cercano...a pesar de todos sus nuevos esfuerzos por liberarse. El Akatsuki se acercó lentamente:_

_-Vaya, va a ser que aunque no hayamos encontrado al último Jinchuriki...te hayamos encontrado a ti..._

_Hinata no podía hablar, la presencia del Akatsuki era demasiado aterradora._

_-Te propongo algo. ¿Qué te parece venir conmigo? Tú nos ayudarías a llevar a cabo la última parte de nuestro plan...una vez que hayamos capturado al Kyubi._

_Hinata se sobrepuso rápidamente, jamás dejaría que capturaran a Naruto. _

_-¿Y que pasa si me niego?-dijo desafiante._

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿quieres chantajearme? En circunstancias normales te diría que acabaría con tu miserable vida, total nadie se daría cuenta..._

_La kunoichi bajó la mirada llena de dolor momentáneamente._

_-Pero sé -continuó el Akatsuki- que acabarás viniendo a nosotros, y nos haces más falta viva. Además no creo que quede nadie mas con tu capacidad..._

_-¡Jamás me uniré a vosotros! ¡No lo dudes!-dijo furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Te diré una última cosa...Finalmente te encontré y...tarde o temprano...vendrás a mí._

_El Akatsuki echó una mirada atrás y sonrió divertido:_

_-Procura sobrevivir...Hinata. Konan: aborta el ataque...no, no tengo al Jinchuriki pero he encontrado algo muy interesante..._

_Liberó a Hinata de la técnica y desapareció. Un instante después la chica solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos..._

_-¡¡No!!_

_Una explosión rompió la aparente calma del bosque._

Xxx

La luz de la mañana se empezó a colar por la ventana. Kurenai se despertó debido a que, de repente Akamaru había empezado a ladrar ruidosamente. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando hasta que una voz le hizo sonreir levemente.

-¡¡Maldito chucho!! ¡¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así!!

-Tranquilo...-dijo la voz de lo que parecía un anciano-.Hay que dejar tranquilos a los enfermos del hospital.

-Jajjajaja..Ningún enfermo se quedará sin saber que...¡¡Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado!!

Jejejej...bueno...a los que hayan llegado y leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias!! Espero no haberos aburrido mucho y que os siga pareciendo interesante el fic. Si me mandáis cualquier sugerencia o cosa prometo tenerla en cuenta!!

Por lo demás, espero tener la conti pronto y eso...que cualquier palabra de ánimo es simepre bienvenida. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

Nos leemos!!


	3. 2 Una luz de esperanza

Hola!!!

Ya he vuelto!!!y con un nuevo capi preparado..para que luego digan que el alcohol no inspira!! Em es broma, ni soy una borracha y el capitulo ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía algún tiempo.

Antes de que se me olvide...ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen aunque me gustaría saber de qué va exactamente Icha Icha Paradise...

Seguidamente quiero agradecer especialmente a: **nary** (gracias por ser la primera y...bueno,todos los personajes tendrán un papel importante en la historia), **nookie** (gracias...lo único es que si no sigues el manga no te puedo decir que dónde estaba Naruto y eso...no sé, va a haber muchos spoilers y no te quiero destripar la serie...xorry), **Luna-Yang1994 **(gracias por avivar la llama de mijuventud escritora con tu review..y gracias también a gai-sensei!!!jajaja), **Hyugiita*** (gracias, me alegra que te gustara), **adrifernan19** (gracias gracias...aver si pronto se descubre el pastel..aunque esto es como un episodio de CSI, hay que examinar las pruebas, hablar con gente...jejjeje), **HarryPeru **(gracias, la verdad he escrito muy pocas peleas y me alegra que te gustara!! y naruto...tenía que hacer una aparición estelar!!), **Luz Estrella **(gracias...lo único que puedo decirte es que el akatsuki del que hablo ha salido ya en el anime..jejeje y la explosión...es una parte muy importante de la historia)y **Akai Karura** (muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero no confundirte mucho y espero que la historia te guste!!).

Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí y leeis el fic.

Quiero hacer un anuncio importante: en el summary pone que en este fic hay spoilers...no sé, no me gustaría aguarle la historia a nadie...así que tendré cuidado de dejar un poco en misterio para los que no han leído el manga aunque es un poco difícil.

Para los que si que estais al día con el manga...cualquier duda que tengáis por favor comunicadmela.

Este capitulo comienza con la llegada de Naruto a la villa, no al hospital,está situado un poquito antes del final del capítulo anterior.

Y ya vale de hablar..empecemos ya!!!

----

La Hokage miraba por la ventana de su despacho las primeras luces del amanecer. La aldea intentaba recuperar la normalidad poco a poco con el arduo trabajo de los aldeanos y ninjas pero ella...nunca podría olvidar aquel día...tantas vidas perdidas...tanto dolor.

El funeral por las víctimas se había celebrado la tarde anterior. Afortunadamente, y gracias a los planes de evacuación y al afán de los ninjas de Konoha de proteger a la población, las bajas civiles eran mínimas.

También, gracias a la coordinación de los equipos médicos, la eficacia de ANBU y el gran trabajo en equipo de los defensores de la aldea, las bajas mortales de los ninjas no habían sido demasiadas.

El problema principal de la fragilidad de la aldea en aquel momento radicaba en el gran número de heridos que eran atendidos improvisadamente ante la escasez de medios.

Sólo una persona había recibido el trato especial de disponer de una habitación propia en el hospital de Konoha. Hinata Hyuga lo merecía por haber evitado más bajas en la aldea. Desafortunadamente, su familia no la veía de ese modo, para ellos, la heredera había intentado huir pero al ser tan débil había sido derrotada y había humillado al clan.

Shizune, además de vigilar el estado de Hinata, estaba encargada de recopilar información de los testigos supervivientes. Tsunade recordó como Shizune le había contado, según un testigo, cómo una escalofriante mujer había acabdo con un grupo de chuunins con hojas de papel...

Por otra parte, el aviso que le mandó a Naruto al inicio de la batalla no había llegado a su destino. Tsunade, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba, presentía que Danzou estaba detrás de ese asunto.

Un miembro de ANBU apareció tras ella. Tsunade casi ni se inmutó.

-Hokage-sama, dos visitantes han llegado a la villa procedentes de Myobokuzan...¿los hago pasar?

La Hokage se sobresaltó y mandó al ANBU que los dejara entrar de inmediato. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un rubio vestido con su habitual ropa naranja y negra y una capa de viaje y al anciano Fukasaku también envuelto en una capa.

-Habéis acudido pronto a la llamada. Os lo agradezco -dijo Tsunade mirándolos.

-Habría venido antes si hubiera recibido el aviso -dijo Naruto observando las ruinas y escombros de los edificios.

-Eso es un asunto que deberá investigarse -intervino Fukasaku-. Sentimos no haberte prestado vuestra ayuda cuando la necesitabas...

-No fue tu culpa Fukasaku....Por suerte, la aldea se recuperará y no nos volverán a pillar desprevenidos...Por el momento la aldea está en paz.

-¿Lograsteis acabar con él? -preguntó Fukasaku.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza:

-Tenías razón...ese Akatsuki es invencible. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue alejarlo de aquí...

-¿Quién lo hizo? Debió ser alguien muy fuerte...-preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-Fue...fue...Hinata Hyuga -dijo Tsunade desviando la mirada.

-¡¡Hinata!! Increíble...bueno, ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte pero le faltaba confianza en ella misma...¿dónde está? Quiero felicitarla...-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tsunade guardó silencio y a Naruto empezó a congelársele la sonrisa.

-Verás Naruto, ella...ella sufrió graves heridas y...se encuentra en coma profundo en estos momentos aunque su vida no corre peligro...

Naruto tragó saliva, bastante afectado. Hinata...no podía ser. Él no soportaría que le pasara nada malo. Dio gracias a que su entrenamiento con Fukasaku le había hecho controlar mejor su chakra. Si no, estaba seguro de que en ese momento habría liberado las 4 colas...

-Quiero verla...-dijo Naruto con voz seria.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Tsunade.

-He dicho que quiero ir a verla...Voy a hacer tal escándalo que no le va a quedar más remedio que despertarse.

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto siempre sabía cómo hacerle ver la parte positiva de la vida. Ahora mismo, incluso la devastación de la villa se veía como la antesala de un nuevo comienzo, difícil al principio, pero importante.

-Ve entonces...Luego ya tendremos una charla...

Los dos visitantes se fueron camino al hospital. Con lo que no contaba el rubio fue que, al acrecarse a la entrada, un perro enorme les gruñera y amenazara con atacarles.

-¡¡Maldito chucho!! ¡¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así!!

-Tranquilo...-dijo que dejar tranquilos a los enfermos del hospital.

-Jajjajaja..Ningún enfermo se quedará sin saber que...¡¡Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado!!

El rubio entró apresuradamente en la habitación. Allí estaba Kurenai- sensei junto a la dormida Hinata. Kurenai le saludó a Naruto amablemente.

-¡¡Vaya, Kurenai- sensei!! Creo que deberías seguir más en serio la dieta...sigues hecha un tonel. Hmmm y creo que los bombones no te ayudarán a mejorar la forma...

A Kurenai le salió una vena en la frente y empezó a echar chispas por los ojos. Pero, se contuvo al ver como el rubio se acercaba a la inconsciente Hinata con una mirada de preocupación.

Tras unos instantes, entró Fukasaku, al que Kurenai saludó cortésmente. Naruto se sentó al lado de la cama y se dedicó a observar la serenidad que irradiaba la joven.

Se fijó en la venda que cubría su cuello y parte de su mandíbula hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Su pelo...-murmuró para sí Naruto.

Era tan diferente al pelo que le había visto la última vez que la vio. Ese pelo azulado que el viento siempre se empeñaba en revolver sin éxito...ahora había sido cortado y sólo quedaban 2 mechones más largos...justo como cuando la empezó a conocer mejor en el examen chuunin.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Naruto se volvió a ver quién era. Shizune, al ver a Naruto, le saludó con cariño y explicó que venía a cambiarle los vendajes a Hinata.

-No es necesario que os quedéis -dijo a Naruto y a Fukasaku-.

Naruto negó vehemente con la cabeza y Fukasaku expresó su deseo de comprobar el estado de las heridas de Hinata.

Shizune recostó a Hinata contra unos almohadones y procedió a retirarle la venda de la cabeza. Al retirarla vio que había una mancha de sangre pequeña. Ante la mirada preocupada de Naruto, Shizune se apresuró a decir:

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun...es normal que siga sangrando un poco. Esa hemorragia se cerró rápidamente pero ahora la herida debe cicatrizar.

Shizune aplicó un jutsu médico para desinfectar la herida y colocó una venda limpia sobre la misma. A continuación, y tras tumbar de nuevo a Hinata, se dispuso a curar sus brazos.

-Esta es la zona más dañada de su cuerpo. Hacemos lo que podemos pero...-a Shizune se le quebró la voz.

Shizune empezó a quitar las vendas de los brazos de Hinata y todos pudieron ver los daños sufridos. Toda la cara interior del brazo tenía heridas muy profundas que no parecían poder cerrarse...rodeadas de lo que parecían unas quemaduras bastante graves. En contraste con la blanca piel de la kunoichi, esas heridas le causaron mucho daño a Naruto.

Shizune empapó unas vendas con con lo que decía que era una infusión cicatrizante a base de caléndulas y se las puso a Hinata. Encima de éstas colocó otras vendas ya secas. Al acabar el proceso dijo:

-Tememos que el enemigo, al atacarla, le inoculara algún tipo de anticoagulante o anticicatrizante que impide que estas heridas se cierren. Pero, eso no es lo más importante...gracias a la ayuda de Neji Hyuga pudimos saber que los conductos de chakra en los brazos de Hinata están muy dañados, casi rotos. Quizá sea esa la razón por la que no cicatrizan sus heridas.

"Pero ese factor acarrea una consecuencia muy grande. A menos que sus conductos de chakra vuelvan a reconstruirse, no podrá volver a usar los brazos para luchar. Eso quiere decir que, aunque despierte y se curen sus heridas, no podrá volver a ser una kunoichi, al menos no podrá usar las técnicas del clan Hyuga."

Naruto estaba descorazonado. Hinata, la chica que había prometido seguir su camino del ninja, no podría ser la gran kunoichi que siempre soñó ser. Todo su esfuerzo no habría valido para nada.

Naruto estaba seguro de que no podría contenerse más tiempo. Todo era por su culpa, Akatsuki había ido a Konoha buscándole a él y la que lo pagaba era Hinata.

Fukasaku pareció darse cuenta ya que se fue junto con Shizune y Kurenai fuera de la habitación, dejándoles un rato solos.

-Hinata... tú ...no tendrías que haberlo hecho. Yo...no lo merezco...-murmuró el rubio.

Una lágrima solitaria empezó a caer por la mejilla de Naruto. Esa lágrima cayó suavemente en la mejilla de Hinata...

Xxx

Todo era oscuridad allí. Hacía frío. La chica se abrazaba su cuerpo intentando alejar así la oscuridad y el frío que atenazaban su alma. No se oía nada, todo era silencio. De repente, un sonido, vio como caía una gota brillante que llenó de luz momentáneamente el lugar.

La chica se vio inundada por una leve luz azul y se levantó con cuidado. Iba vestida con un kimono blanco y negro pero iba descalza por el frío suelo. Examinó su alrededor..estaba en una especie de cueva enorme...no se le veía un final.

La chica no pudo evitar sollozar, aun que hubiera luz, ¿cómo iba a poder salir de ahí? Un repentino sonido la sobresaltó...parecía que había alguien por ahí... Justo cuando se puso en camino al lugar de donde procedía el sonido, la luz, tras un último centelleo se desvaneció.

-¡¡No!!-dijo la chica impotente.

Aunque oyera la voz, en esa oscuridad tan impenetrable no podría encontrar nada. Probó a utilizar su Byakugan...pero no surtió efecto.

-¡Eh! ¿Buscas ayuda? -dijo la voz, Hinata juraría que era la voz de una persona madura, bastante mayor.

-Necesito ayuda..¿dónde está? ¿puede ayudarme?- gritó Hinata.

-Si quieres que te ayude deberás encontrarme...

-No puedo ver nada y mis técnicas no funcionan -contestó Hinata.

-Ninguna de tus técnicas podrá funcionar aquí...si quieres tener una luz tendrás que crearla tú.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

La voz rió divertida y luego sobrevino el silencio. Hinata sollozó amargamente. Ella quería salir de ahí, quería sentir otra vez el sol, la luna...y sobre todo quería seguir esforzándose para parecerse a su admirado rubio.

Nunca podría volver a verlo. Nuca podría perderse en su mirada azul. Maldita sea...no iba a conseguir nada llorando. Si tan sólo pudiera...pero ¿cómo iba a crear una luz?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero un repentino cambio le hizo abrirlos. Una diminuta luz blanca flotaba encima suyo:

-¡¡Lo logré!! pero, ¿cómo?

-Pudiste hacerlo porque está dentro de ti la capacidad de hacerlo.

Una presencia se plantó delante de ella. La escasa luz ensombrecía sus facciones y a Hinata le resultó bastante familiar.

-¿La capacidad de hacerlo?

-¿Acaso nunca os explicaron la manipulación de elementos en la Academia?

Hinata le miró confusa, claro que sabía sobre la manipulación de elementos. Ella siempre había pensado que su elemento era el agua..allí se sentía más cómoda, pero a la hora de ejecutar las técnicas acuáticas que Kurenai había tratado de enseñarle habían fracasado, como si necesitara un soporte más solido...

-Claro que sé lo que es la manipulación de elementos, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ahora eso conmigo?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu elemento es...la luz...

Xxx

-Yo...no pararé...no dudaré en protegerte. Las veces que haga falta -dijo Naruto.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Shikamaru. Por suerte, Naruto ya había vuelto a tranquilizarse.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Naruto- le dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quieres, vago?

-Tsk, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te diga que tenemos que ir a verla ahora mismo para arreglar ciertos asuntos.

Los dos chicos se fueron al despacho de la Hokage, donde ya se encontraba Fukasaku. En líneas generales le explicaron la situación de la aldea y la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo Shikamaru.

-La situación es la siguiente Naruto. Puedes quedarte aquí en la villa y ayudar a la reconstrucción o volvera tu entrenamiento en Myobokuzan. Tú decides.

-No sé...yo quisiera quedarme aquí pero, es cierto que interrumpí mi entrenamiento...

-Naruto...-dijo shikamaru-si lo haces por Hinata, vuelve a entrenar a Myobokuzan. Eso es lo que ella querría, ella querría que cumplieras tu sueño.

-Pero, yo también quiero estar con ella.

-Es tu decisión, Naruto-dijo Tsunade.

Tras un largo tiempo de reflexión, Naruto anunció su decisión:

-Volveré a Myobokuzan y completaré mi entrenamiento. Pero antes...tengo que hacer una cosa.

----

Buenooo, espero que os haya gustado...a partir del siguiente capítulo la narración se basará en las vivencias de Hinata para poder salir de su estado...

Qué tendra que hacer Naruto? Quién es el hombre que ayuda a Hinata? Podrá Hinata entender cómo funciona el elemento luz? Todo esto y mucho más...en el siguiente capítulo!!

Muchas gracias por leer y buenooo...creo que me voy ya a descansar!!

Un saludoooo


	4. Bruscos despertares

Hola holita lectorcillos...bueno tras un retraso del copón en mis actualizaciones espero compensar vuestra furia con un buen capítulo!!!

Por supuesto quiero agradecer a todos los que me dedicáis un tiempo leyendo esta historia, gracias, vuestro apoyo la hace posible!!!bueno, eso y las setas alucinógenas.. que toma la autora....jajajaj( es broma no llaméis a la policía)

Bueno, quiero agradecer especialmente a: **harryperu **(gracias!!me alegra k te guste y gracias por ser el primero, en este capi veremos k hace naruto), **Grimmjow-reypantera**, **nary **(gracias!!jeje mis reseñas son como el tabaco, resultan adictivas jeeje), **Luna-Yang1994**, **adrifernan19**, **nookie** (gracias!!no te preocupes..es solo que no keria joderle la historia a nadie,espero que te siga gustando!!), **Akai Karura **y **luz estrella **(gracias por tu apoyo!!ahora iremos viendo kien ese hombre...espero k te guste!!)

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a **adrifernan19**, ya que anoche no pude colgarlo, éste va para ti espero que te guste!!

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno...espero que os guste y empecemos con el capi!!!

-------

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad por la aldea y casi atropella a un pobre hombre a la entrada del hospital. Tras ayudarle a levantarse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era Kakashi:

-¡¡Kakashi -sensei!!, pero hombre estas hecho un cuadro -dijo al ver que estaba todo vendado-. Ya te estás haciendo mayor, ¿eh?

Kakashi le miró casi llorando por el cumplido pero Naruto ya había entrado a todo correr al hospital. Corriendo por los pasillos también se encontró con Sakura que caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos. Sakura pegó un respingo al ver a Naruto:

-¡Naruto! ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Sakura! ¿qué tal te va? Te veo un poco nerviosa...

-Sí...bueno, hay mucho trabajo en el hospital..¿te quedarás en la aldea?

-No, he de volver a entrenar a Myobokuzan, pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

-¿El que?

-Dejarle un regalo de despedida a Hinata...

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó la mirada. Luego dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y le deseó ánimos. Después se alejó por los pasillos del hospital.

Naruto pensó que Sakura estaba muy rara pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, y vio que ésta estaba descansando sola envuelta en la penumbra de la habitación.

-_Mejor para mí_-pensó Naruto.

Se fue acercando a la cama y empezó a pensar que había tenido una gran idea para poder estar al cuidado de Hinata y entrenar al mismo tiempo. Mordiéndose el dedo y haciéndose sangre dijo:

-¡¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver que lo que había invocado , una rana pequeñaja se encontraba durmiendo en la mesilla de la habitación de Hinata...

-¡¡Despierta, maldita rana!!

Ni por ésas. La rana siguió roncando plácidamente, haciendo pompas por la nariz. Naruto lo dejó por imposible y se dedicó a esperar que la rana despertara para explicarle lo que debía hacer.

Lentamente se agachó cerca de la cama. El aroma de las flores de azahar que Ino había dejado perfumaba agradablemente la habitación. Y Hinata...Hinata se veía sumamente adorable allí dormida. Naruto sonrió y se perdió mirando su rostro.

Sin saber lo que hacía se fue acercando al rostro de Hinata. Un súbito calor empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Los labios entreabiertos de la chica le invitaban a continuar. Cerró los ojos...quedaban escasos milímetros...

-¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees que estás en la película de la bella durmiente?

Naruto "despertó" tras la oportuna interrupción. La verdad no sabía que le había llevado a intentar...bueno, Hinata era su amiga...¿por qué le habían entrado esas ganas de besarla? Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz.

La rana que había invocado estaba sentada mirando a Naruto con burla:

-Si querías intimidad...¿para qué vas y me invocas?

-¡¡Maldita rana del demonio!! ¡¡Te juro que te mato!! -Naruto se abalanzó sobre la rana y empezó a estrangularla.

-¡¡Waagghh!! ¡¡Ten piedad de un pobre batracio!!

Naruto recapacitó, no podía matar a la rana, al menos no hasta que hubiera cumplido su misión. Soltó a la rana y empezó a hablarle.

-Respetaré tu vida a cambio de una misión. Tu deber es cuidar de Hinata, la chica que está dormida...

-¿Tu novia?

Naruto enrojeció y luego se dio cuenta:

-¡¡Calla maldita rana!!-volviéndola a estrangular.

-Lo retiro..lo retiro...-dijo la rana agotada.

-Bien, la vigilas y, en el momento que despierte me avisas con un mensaje telepático.

-Sí amo...

-Como me juegues una mala pasada ya sabes lo que te espera...

La rana tragó saliva y se puso en posición de velar los sueños de la joven. Naruto acarició una última vez el pelo de Hinata, siendo vigilado por la rana. Tras un rato, recordó su cita con Fukasaku y salió por la ventana.

La rana, tras ver que el joven se había perdido de vista, se dedicó a "vigilar" poniéndose más cómoda.

Xxxx

En la suave luminosidad de la caverna la chica y su misterioso maestro intentaban buscar una solución a su problema. Aquel hombre...a Hinata le sonaba su cara pero cuando estaba a punto de recordar quién era, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza...

El hombre se fijó en que la chica se había puesto muy roja de repente:

-¿Te pasa algo? No pareces estar muy bien...

-Eh..no nada, estoy bien...

-Eso espero porque si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que estar al máximo de tu capacidad...

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mí -dijo decidida.

-Está bien que tengas ánimo, lo vas a necesitar...

-Uhm...perdone, pero me puede explicar mejor lo de la luz.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que hay 5 elementos, los cuales también se pueden mezclar entre sí para crear otros nuevos elementos... Pero más allá de esos elementos y situados un poco más aparte están la luz y la oscuridad. Esos elementos son muy inusuales y suelen proceder de unas líneas de sangre muy exclusivas.

-Pero, en mi familia nunca oí hablar de ese elemento. En el clan Hyuga sólo nos distinguimos por el Byakugan, no tenemos otra línea de sangre...

-Pero tú no eres solamente parte del clan Hyuga. Y puede ser que tu elemento proceda de tu parte materna.

Hinata se quedó asombrada, su madre murió cuando ella era niña y su padre nunca le había comentado nada acerca de ella. No sabía su clan de origen, de dónde procedía...nada.

-Usted...usted me puede decir cuál es el clan de mi madre.

-No, no te lo puedo decir...eso es algo que tú debes averiguar. Lo que te puedo decir es que hay algo en tu memoria que te ayudaría a encontrar ese clan. Además esa información te podría ayudar a salir de aquí.

-Entonces, adelante.

-Aquí te tengo que dar un aviso, si nos adentramos en tu memoria tal vez encuentres episodios muy recientes que te causen un gran dolor..¿estás dispuesta?

Hinata titubeó pero asintió firmemente. Nada le importaba más que poder despertar. El hombre encabezó la marcha seguido de Hinata.

Tras un buen rato andando llegaron a una especie de sala con cientos de cristales centelleantes. En cada cristal parecían reflejarse imágenes vistas desde su ángulo. Hinata miró con añoranza y cariño cuando el día del torneo chuunin, le dio ánimos a Naruto. También pudo recordar la mirada llena de orgullo de su maestra en el siguiente examen...

-Bien, -dijo el hombre- necesito que te centres en tus recuerdos seguramente allí habrá algo que te ayude...Quizá ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos así que te daré un consejo: trata de controlar tu elemento y prepárate para lo que se cierne sobre ti...y algo más, sigue tu corazón, él te mostrará el camino correcto...

-Gracias por todo señor, sin su ayuda...no habría podido hacer nada. ¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Creo que, en el fondo ya sabes quién soy. Espero verte cumplir tus objetivos Hinata, no te decepciones a ti misma.

-Lo intentaré...

Tocó uno de los cristales y se vio absorbida por sus recuerdos que flotaron a su alrededor. Había de todo: dolor, alegría, momentos de peligro, sensaciones de triunfo, esfuerzos, profundos sentimientos...

De repente un recuerdo la atrapó y le llenó de dolor: los momentos anteriores a la gran explosión. Volvió a ver como se cubría con los brazos pero, aun así llegando a ver el rostro de su atacante. Sintió de nuevo el dolor y gritó.

El hombre, al lado de ella la animó en silencio, tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir de allí. Tenía que aguantar y buscar una salida.

Tras ese dolor, una súbita visión la llenó de tranquilidad. Ella era pequeña y estaba...con su madre; ella le miraba con dulzura como siempre. Era la hora de acostarse y ella le decía a su madre que tenía miedo de la oscuridad. Ella sonreía y, usando su chakra dibujaba con luz una figura...

No te pasará nada...ésto te ayudará y te protegerá. El símbolo quedó grabado en la mente de Hinata que, inconscientemente, empezó a dibujarlo con sus pies en el frío suelo, rodeándola.

La estancia se llenó de una luz resplandeciente; el hombre se quedó asombrado de los avances de la joven. Hinata abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en luz. Ahora sí que podía distinguir las facciones del hombre y por fin sabía quién era. Le dedicó una sonrisa de cariño y agradecimiento.

-_Quiero...¡¡despertar!!_ -deseó en silencio.

Un último destello iluminó la estancia.

Xxx

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, demasiado desde que aquel hiperactivo rubio la había invocado para velar a la durmiente. Más o menos habían pasado 2 semanas. La aldea había ya recuperado la normalidad y casi todo el mundo ya se había acostumbrado a ver a la perezosa rana en la mesilla de la habitación.

Se aburría mucho; de vez en cuando un chico con coleta hablaba muy seriamente y entre susurros con otro chico encapuchado y con gafas. La mujer que solía estar casi todo el tiempo con Hinata había entrado en la recta final de su embarazo y ya sólo le quedaba una semana para dar a luz...

La rana bostezó, no podría pasar algo más interesante. La habitación en penumbra invitaba aun más al sueño... De repente, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Al parecer alguien venía a cambiarle el suero a Hinata...

Con aquella penumbra no podía ver el rostro de aquella persona aunque iba vestida como una enfermera. La rana dejó de prestar atención y se puso más cómoda.

De repente un sonido agudo hizo que a la enfermera se le cayera el suero al suelo, dejando el suelo perdido. La rana prestó atención, la frecuencia cardíaca de la chica se había acelerado..y, o estaba soñando, o le pareció ver que su mano se movía un poco.

La enfermera soltó un grito ahogado y salió de la habitación para avisar a alguien. La respiración de la chica se fue haciendo más agitada y la rana empezó a temerse lo peor y pensó que su "querido" amo iría a asesinarla.

De un salto se plantó al lado de la chica, intentando ver que pasaba. Tras un leve temblor, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse. La rana se situó a la vista de la joven. Finalmente, ésta abrió los ojos aunque al ver a la rana casi la deja sorda al emitir un sonoro grito.

Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos...todo estaba borroso. De repente una especie de monstruo enorme se situó delante suyo. Era moteado y con unos ojos amarillos y negros...Encima parecía estar bastante feliz.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -dijo levantando la cabeza como un resorte.

Finalmente pudo ver como aquel monstruo era una pequeña rana que estaba ahora bastante desorientada.

-Oh...vaya...perdón...

-¿Perdón? Casi me dejas sorda...Vaya pulmones...

Hinata parpadeó, ¿aquella rana estaba hablando?

-¿Puede hablar?

-¿Nunca habías oído hablar a una rana? Para tu información soy la respetada rana Gamaki-san, efectiva mensajera respetada en Myobokuzan.

-Encantada...-dijo Hinata.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una alterada Hokage seguida de Shizune. Tsunade casi se cae al resbalar con el suero que había empapado el suelo. Al ver a Hinata despierta se tapó la boca asombrada. Shizune, en cambio, abrazó a la chica con cariño y casi llorando.

-Despertaste...-pudo articular la Hokage.

-¿Cuánto...cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-preguntó Hinata.

-Diecisiete días, Hinata...-dijo Shizune con la voz emocionada.

Hinata sonrió e intentó levantar los brazos. Sin embargo, no pudo. Al verlos vendados, pregunto qué pasaba con ellos. Shizune y Tsunade se miraron abatidas. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una embarazadísima Kurenai que se apoyaba en Kiba y Shino.

La maestra abrazó a su alumna y Shino tras saludarla de nuevo fue a avisar a todos. Kiba se quedó al lado de Hinata y Kurenai bastante animado.

La sala se llenó de los compañeros de Hinata, la familia Hyuga envió un comunicado que decía que se reunirían con Hinata más tarde. Todos se alegraron por la recuperación de la kunoichi aunque no mencionaron para nada sus brazos. Por su parte, la kunoichi ya se había olvidado de sus brazos, contenta por poder volver a ver a sus amigos.

-Aquí huele raro...-saltó Kiba de repente.

-Puede que alguno de nosotros haya descuidado su higiene corporal...-comentó Sai pensativo.

-No, viene de aquí -dijo señalando el suelo.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo viendo la mancha, fue a coger una fregona para limpiar el charco pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó una pequeña muestra.

Gamaki había estado disfrutando de la alegría del encuentro que se le olvidó su misión principal- Al recordarla se puso pálida y se retiró a un lugar apartado. Empezó a concentrar su chakra y envió un mensaje:

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¿Puede oírme?-murmuró.

-----

Ejem, hasta aquí duró el capitulo. Por fin Hinata ha despertado aunque todavía no ha recibido una mala noticia...¿Se la comunicarán? ¿Naruto podrá escuchar el mensaje? ¿Shikamaru continuará haciendo de CSI?Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo...

Em..lo del casi beso...sí..me inspiré en la película de Disney de la bella durmiente, me encanta esa película!!y sobre todo el momento del beso wiiii!!!

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cualquier comentario, crítica, idea...es bien recibido...

Hasta la próxima actualización solo queda agradeceros por dedicar vuestro tiempo a esta historia!!

un saludooo


	5. Sueños confusos, malas noticias

Hola a todos!!! Ya siento el retraso de verdad pero...mi vida ha estado y está bastante ajetreada por el momento. Pero, bueno...me he tomado un café y mientras duren los efectos de la cafeína intentaré crear un nuevo capítulo...

Por tanto, quiero agradecer la paciencia que tenéis conmigo y que dediquéis una parte de vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic, no es de lo mejor que hay...pero yo me siento orgullosa de él ^^!!!

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **HarryPeru** (bueno, bueno...es normal que no te quede claro quien es ese hombre porque lo desvelare muuuy adelante...jajajaj soy muy mala!!! de todas formas muchas gracias!!!), **adrifernan19, Nary **(gracias!!! pues..en este capi se sabrá quién y cómo le dan la noticia a Hinata...cómo se lo tomará??), **Grimmjow-reypantera, Luna-Yang1994, Hyugita **(muchas gracias!!!pos...la mamá de hinata...ya lo iré poniendo y...todos os habéis kdado intrigados con la actitud de sakura eh?? jajaj como soy muy mala...se irá sabiendo con el tiempo!!!), **Akai Karura, nookie **(muchas muchas gracias!!! jajaj...gracias por preguntarme tantas cosas pero...no quiero espoilerizar el fic...así k no puedo responder!!!además tb mi crueldad natural lo impide!!ya lo siento!!), **luz estrella **(gracias!!y también gracias de parte de la rana ya que al fin alguien se preocupó por ella!!! y...tsunade...mmm creo que no puede hacer mucho por los brazos de hinata...como son las cosas!!podía arreglar los brazos de orochimaru y los de hinata no!!!xo weno...es k la autora es demasiado cruel!!jajajja)

Bueno, este capítulo quería dedicarlo especialmente a **HarryPeru **por leer el fic aunque sea a altas horas de la madrugada y ser casi siempre el primero en comentar!!! Muchas gracias y espero que te guste!!

Una aclaración, este capítulo empieza con un salto en el tiempo que ilustra el entrenamiento de Naruto en Myobokuzan el mismo día en que Hinata despierta...¡¡espero que os guste!!

* * *

Una suave brisa azotaba el lugar donde el joven estaba entrenando. Su respiración estaba entrecortada debido al gran tiempo que llevaba esforzándose por combinar su técnica con la energía natural. Lo más desesperante para él es que no obtenía ningún resultado visible.

El chico se dejó caer pesadamente en la blanda hierba. Aparte de su frustración por el entrenamientole invadía la preocupación por ele estado de su aldea y...por Hinata. Naruto se sentía confundido por ese hecho...Hinata era una gran amiga pero en esas últimas dos semanas no había hecho más que pensar en su imagen frágil en aquella cama de hospital.

Al menos, Naruto pensó que podía confiar en que aquella apestosa rana estaría velando su sueño. Había pensado en haber dejado un Kage Bunshin para así saber exactamente lo que ocurría pero, las palabras de Shikamaru le habían dejado preocupado acerca de una nueva amenaza para la aldea, y entonces, la fragilidad de un Kage Bunshin no era lo más apropiado.

Pero, seguía sin poder responder a la incesante pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto Hinata? ¿por qué había sentido el instinto de invocar a un vigilante para ella? ¿por qué...por qué se había sentido tentado de besarla? No podía responderse, era cierto que eran grandes amigos pero...se dio cuenta de que casi no le había prestado atención a Sakura, Kakashi o Shikamaru sólo por estar con ella.

En ese momento, la imagen de los brazos de ella pasó por su mente. Supuso que sería por eso: Hinata difícilmente podría recuperarse de esas heridas y dolorosamente para ella tendría que renunciar a su sueño. Naruto apretó los dientes, ese bastardo las iba a pagar todas: primero por acabar con Ero -sennin y luego por haberle hecho eso a Hinata.

Naruto suspiró; no estaría mal tomarse un descanso tras el infructuoso entrenamiento. Luego se prometió seguir y obtener resultados. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos mientras la brisa mecía la hierba...

Xxx

Naruto, bastante reconfortado, abrió los ojos viendo con pesar que ya era de noche, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo con toda su intensidad. Él no quería haber dormido tanto...había perdido demasiado tiempo. Se incorporó en la hierba pero casi se llevó un susto de muerte al descubrir que no estaba solo.

Delante suyo, y de espaldas a él se erguía una figura humana. Al examinarla mejor, vio por su cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja que el viento mecía suavemente. Por eso y por su delicada figura, supuso que se trataba de una mujer. Iba vestida a la manera ninja, pero...su armadura y estilo de ropa...identificó rápidamente el rango de su acompañante.

-¡¡Un ANBU!! ¿¿Qué hace un ANBU aquí??-no pudo evitar gritar, haciendo que la ANBU se volviera.

Tal como se esperaría de un ANBU, llevaba su cara oculta tras una máscara de animal...(Naruto pensó que esa máscara era parecida a la de un lobo) y lo miró lentamente.

-La pregunta aquí es...¿quién eres tú? Y ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba visitas -dijo la ANBU con voz seria.

-¿¿Visitas?? Perdona, pero YO estaba aquí ANTES y entrenando...Además no se supone que este lugar es secreto...¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

La ANBU se quedó pensativa durante un rato y dijo tranquilamente:

-Pues...no lo sé- dijo tranquilamente, Naruto se cayó de espaldas-. De todas formas... ¿decías que estabas entrenando? Para mí que estabas durmiendo...

-¡¡Eso no importa!! -dijo Naruto aún en el suelo-. Sólo estaba descansando para ver si me sale una técnica...

-¿No te sale una técnica? Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil...-la ANBU le tendió la mano al rubio-. Venga, si quieres te ayudo...

-¿Por qué iba a necesitar tu ayuda? Puedo arreglármelas solo...

-Bueno...tú mismo, la verdad es que soy bastante buena en controlar mi chakra pero si no quieres...- dijo la ANBU alejándose.

Naruto se quedó quieto donde estaba reordenando sus ideas. La verdad, era bastante raro que hubiera allí un ANBU pero reconoció que era toda una suerte. Vio como aquella ANBU de pelo oscuro se alejaba con lo que sólo pudo decir:

-¡¡Espera!! -la ANBU se volvió lentamente- Creo que aceptaré tu ayuda.

Ante eso, la ANBU cabeceó ligeramente y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Con sus energías renovadas reanudó su entrenamiento siendo aconsejado por la ANBU que, al parecer podía captar su flujo de chakra. Al cabo de un rato, y tras haber hecho bastantes progresos la ANBU se quedó un rato como quieta y anunció:

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...

-¿Eh? Pero, quédate, ¡me has ayudado mucho!

-Lo siento, pero no depende de mí -dijo suavemente.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera he visto tu cara, ¿quién eres? ¿cómo te llamas?

La ANBU soltó un dulce risa y acercó su brazo, cubierto por un guante a la máscara que le cubría la cara. Naruto tragó saliva, esa chica, que aparentaba su edad le había ayudado y mucho. Vio como su mano se acercaba a su blanco cuello y cómo empezaba a quitarse la máscara. Justo cuando iba a verla una voz le interrumpió:

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¿Puede oírme? -dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Naruto hizo caso omiso pero ese instante de distracción hizo que al volver la vista hacia donde había estado la ANBU sólo pudiera captar un destello de luz y ya, al instante ésta había desaparecido. Naruto maldijo en silencio.

-¡¡¡¡AMOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritó ahora la voz.

Xxx

El rubio abrió los ojos súbitamente, se encontraba nuevamente en el prado pero, era de día. Entonces, ¿aquello había sido un sueño? No obstante se había quedado con las ganas de ver el rostro de aquella ANBU aunque algo en su interior le decía que ya sabía quién era.

Suspiró, al menos con el sueño aquella irritante vocecilla también se había ido. Naruto recordó cómo había entrenado en el sueño, ¿sería esa la clave para realizar la técnica combinada con la energía natural? Justo se disponía a practicar cuando una voz casi le destroza los oídos:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMOOOOOO!!!!!!! ¿¿¿Está ahí???

-¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿¿Quién leñes es?? -dijo Naruto histérico mirando a todos lados.

-Soy yo...su fiel invocación, Gamaki -san...

Naruto se quedó en silencio con cara de total confusión. La rana pareció darse cuenta de eso y suspiró:

-La rana que invocó para cuidar de su nov...digo de su querida amiga Hinata...

Naruto reaccionó en seguida:

-¡¡Tú!! ¿¿Cómo es que no estás en tu puesto?? Como te pille por aquí te juro que... -dijo buscando aún por los alrededores.

-Amo, no he abandonado mi puesto, le hablo por telepatía...

Naruto al fin comprendió:

-Ya me lo suponía...sólo te estaba probando...-a la rana en el hospital le salió una gota en la nuca-. Bueno...¿qué pasa? ¿cómo está Hinata?

-Han ocurrido grandes cambios en su estado pero, para serle breve simplemente le diré que...¡¡Hinata Hyuga ha despertado!!

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa enorme en su cara y empezó a gritar de alegría como un loco. La rana no creyó que sus tímpanos fueran a aguantar más tiempo...

-Amo...¡¡Amooo!! ¿quiere que le transmita algún mensaje de su parte?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, dile que se prepare...que Naruto llega allí en menos que canta un gallo -dicho esto salió corriendo como un loco hacia la casa donde se encontraba Fukasaku.

...

La rana suspiró aliviada y esperó que el buen humor de su amo le permitiera acabar su misión de una pieza. Ya todas las visitas de la joven se habían largado y la eficiente mensajera subió a la cama para darle el mensaje de parte de Naruto.

-Joven ama....-empezó la rana.

-No me llames así...llámame Hinata...únicamente -dijo dulcemente la chica.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz tras haber visto a sus compañeros y por ello le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la rana a la que le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-Gracias Hinata, me siento emocionada...nunca me habían tratado así. Verás tengo un mensaje del amo...

-¿Del amo? ¿Quién es el amo, Gamaki-chan?-preguntó Hinata.

-Naruto -sama, tengo un mensaje para ti de su parte.

-Oh...mmm...Naruto-kun...Un mensaje...Para mí...-empezó a balbucear la chica súbitamente colorada.

Hinata empezó a mover los brazos que, al estar vendados, no tenían mucha capacidad de maniobra y tiró un jarrón y su vaso de agua al suelo.

-V- vaya mira lo que he hecho...Encima que soy tan torpe...y encima estos vendajes son tan molestos...espero quitármelos pronto. Pero, dime Gamaki -chan.

-Naruto -sama quiere decirle que...

La peliazul le dedicaba toda su atención a la mensajera, aunque estaba bastante conmocionada porque su rubio le hubiera enviado un mensaje. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una persona bastante importante para Hinata: su padre Hiashi Hyuga seguido de 3 miembros del consejo del clan.

La rana calló y se dispuso a meterse debajo de la cama ya que supuso que hablarían de algo importante. Hinata, por su parte le sonrió a su padre y le saludó alegremente:

-¡Padre! Me alegro de verte, siento haberte preocupado con mi estado...

-Hinata -dijo su padre fríamente- todo el clan se alegra por tu despertar y confía en tu pronta recuperación. Pero hemos venido aquí para tratar un tema importante...

Hinata bajó la cabeza un poco desanimada y pidió a sus visitantes que se sentaran, cosa que ellos no hicieron.

-Seremos breves, Hinata Hyuga -dijo uno de los miembros del consejo-. Debido a su estado físico y la que suponemos su lenta recuperación...queda destituida de su estatus como heredera del clan Hyuga, el cual irá a parar a su hermana menor Hanabi Hyuga...

Hinata estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban abiertos en son de incredulidad. Pero, no sabía cómo, sacó fuerzas para hablar.

-¿¿Cómo?? Pero...si yo saldré del hospital pronto...¿Qué razón tenéis para desheredarme?

-Hinata...el Consejo juzga que en tu estado, aunque salgas del hospital, no podrás tomar las riendas del clan...No tendrás la fuerza suficiente para hacerte cargo de él -dijo su padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte? Sabes hasta donde he llegado, padre, y sabes que puedo llegar aun más alto...-dijo Hinata firmemente.

-No, Hinata, no podrás llegar más alto. Tus brazos...tus brazos están destrozados. No volverás a ser una kunoichi, al menos bajo el clan Hyuga -dijo Hiashi pasivamente-. Lo siento.

Tanto él como los miembros del Consejo salieron de la habitación. Hinata se quedó un rato en silencio y al oír como se cerraba la puerta se abrazó a sus rodillas y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente con cada sollozo.

Hinata no podía creérselo pero , lo peor era que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era cierto. Miró sus brazos vendados. Ya no podría perseguir su sueño...todo su esfuerzo, todas aquellas horas de entrenamiento, tantas horas en vela estudiando...todo eso había acabado...

Gamaki salió de debajo de la cama y vio a Hinata sollozar. No podía evitar pensar en la frialdad del clan de la joven y, sobre todo, en aquella falta de sentimientos de aquel Hiashi hacia su hija. Gamaki quería ir a consolarla pero no veía cómo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a una resuelta Hokage que no pudo evitar también quedarse contemplando a la joven que lloraba en silencio. Ésta, al sentir la presencia de la mujer, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente:

-Es...¿Es cierto?-preguntó simplemente.

-Yo no quería que te enteraras de esa forma. Lo siento...no pude evitarlo. Quería decírtelo yo misma pero...no pude.

-Y usted, ¿usted no puede hacer nada?

-Lo siento, Hinata pero te prometo que estoy estudiando todos los libros que tengo a mi disposición...todo pasa por que tus conductos de chakra se regeneren sea como sea.

-Ya veo...

-Tengo que avisarte de que no quiero que emplees chakra de ninguna de las formas: no intentes canalizarlo a ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, no uses ninguna técnica ninja, no uses el Byakugan y sobretodo no uses el Jyuken.

-Tampoco pensaba hacerlo...-dijo la kunoichi decaída.

La Hokage miró a Hinata con tristeza y súbitamente se acercó a abrazarla. La chica quedo sorprendida por el gesto pero se correspondió al abrazo derramando alguna lágrima. La Hokage intentó consolarla con cariño maternal, cosa que la chica le agradeció en silencio.

Un rato después, Hinata le pidió a la Hokage que necesitaba estar sola. La Hokage dejó mandado que no la molestaran hasta que Hinata llamara a las enfermeras o lo que fuera. El crepúsculo empezó a reflejarse por los tejados de Konoha y la chica se perdió en su contemplación.

Gamaki se acercó a ella y con un un toque en su brazo llamó la atención de Hinata:

-Todavía tengo un mensaje que darte...

La chica le miró aunque su mirada estaba vacía. La rana entonces empezó a transmitir el mensaje:

-Naruto-sama me manda decirte que se ha puesto en camino hacia aquí nada más saber que habías despertado. Calcula que tardará unos 3 días en llegar y que mientras tanto te desea lo mejor y que tiene muchas ganas de verte...-acabó la rana maquillando un poco el mensaje de Naruto.

Hinata no reaccionó pero fijó su mirada blanca en la rana mensajera:

-Dile a Naruto...dile....que no quiero que venga, que no pierda el tiempo en venir a verme...yo...yo no lo merezco -dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

La rana se quedó con la boca abierta. Ni loca iba a transmitir ese mensaje a su amo: una de las razones era por el temor a perder su integridad física pero, la más importante era que pensaba que la visita de aquel hiperactivo podría ayudarla a salir del profundo abismo en que la joven se encontraba.

-No, no pienso hacerlo -dijo la rana vehementemente, Hinata la miró con sorpresa-; ¿no recuerdas el lema del amo? ¿te vas a dar por vencida tan pronto? ¿vas a dejar que ellos piensen que ya estás acabada?

Hinata miró a la rana boquiabierta. De repente todo empezó a parecerle más positivo, al recordar las palabras de Naruto. Una última imagen vino a su cabeza:

_Tú no eres solamente parte del clan Hyuga._

_Prepárate para lo que se cierne sobre ti._

_Sigue tu corazón, él te mostrará el camino correcto._

Sí, ella no podía decepcionar ni a Naruto, ni a sus compañeros, ni a aquel hombre que la ayudó. Tal vez no pudiera recuperar sus brazos pero nadie podría decir que se había quedado ahí parada sin luchar.

-Gracias Gamaki- chan, me has hecho recordar algo muy importante...

La chica llamó al timbre y al instante una enfermera apareció. Hinata le pidió amablemente que le trajera la cena y que además, avisara por favor a Shino Aburame. Cuando la rana le miró interrogativamente, Hinata únicamente le sonrió y le dijo:

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ¿no querrás que Naruto vea que hemos estado parados todo este tiempo?

* * *

Hasta aquí duró el capítulo con un montón de buenos propósitos por parte de Hinata y su fiel rana. Espero que en el próximo capítulo pueda recrearse el esperado encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata.

Aunque parezca que al final del capítulo Hinata ha recuperado su ánimo, tendrá algunos episodios de "bajón" que esperemos que nuestro rubio pueda solucionar jejeje...

¿Qué mas? También nos centraremos en los demás personajes y en otros que todavía no han salido en este fic!!!Espero tener tiempo para poner en el capi todo lo que quiero!!!

Hasta entonces...muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic hasta aquí y ya sabéis: cualquier duda, comentario, idea...es siempre bien recibida!!! También quiero disculparme de antemano porque creo que tardaré un poquito en actualizar....Gracias por vuestra comprensión!!!

Matta ne!!!!!!!!


	6. El encuentro Especial

Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a este fic!!!Lamento el retraso de actualización pero bueno...ya sabéis que son malas fechas para mí. Aun así y con ganas de llorar por mi último examen voy a desahogarme desarrollando esta historia que un día a mi imaginación le dio por pensar.

Bueno, quería agradeceros a todos por vuestra comprensión y apoyo, allá va: **harryPeru, nary **(espero que tus dudas se vayan resolviendo a pesar de los misterios que se van generando jajaja!!muxas gracias por tu apoyo!!), **Luna-Yang1994, nookie **(muchas gracias!!!si te quedas hasta el final del capi...que será bien largo...tendraas lo que tanto ansias!!!jajaj que lo disfrutes), **Hyugita **(gracias por tu review!!!y no llores...aunque yo llore por mi desastroso examen...), **Gabe Logan, Luz Estrella, adrifernan19 **y **Haruhi Uzuchiha**....gracias a todos!!!

Tambien es de agradecer todos los que os pasáis por aquí y dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer el fic...

Antes de que se me olvide: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece...en el otro capi se me olvidó decirlo y por tanto recibí una querella criminal que mantiene a mis abogados ocupadísimos!!!

Ya lo he dicho antes pero, si no ha quedado claro este capítulo es un especial para que me disculpéis por mi retraso. Quiere decir que no descansaré hasta que ocupe ni se sabe de hojas jajaj!!! Cualquier donación para la salud de mis manos será bien recibida!!!

Saldrán un montón de personajes que antes no habían salido y se irá encauzando ya la historia...jajaj va a tener más cosas que un culebrón!!! Bueno, ya basta de hablar y a trabajar!!!

* * *

La tarde pasaba sin contratiempos para un ninja ocupado en escribir algo en un bloc que tenía consigo. Aunque ya se había alejado del País del Rayo, no había dejado de ocultar su chakra: bien para no ser detectado por Akatsuki ni por su entrometido hermano, el Raikage.

Tras una buena caminata, se había detenido en una especie de roca y ahí se había propuesto recabar una estrategia para la próxima vez que se enfrentara a aquel chico del Sharingan...Aunque, eso sí, la idea de la estrategia se había ido desvaneciendo para dedicarse a...

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntó en su interior una gran masa de chakra con tentáculos.

-¡¡Hey, Ocho!!, no puedes mirarlo hasta que no lo acabe...-dijo el temido jinchuriki.

-Seguro que estás haciendo alguna de tus estupideces...-dijo el Bijuu mirando lo que hacía-¡¡No puede ser!! ¿Más de esas estúpidas rimas?

-¡¡No son estúpidas!! Además me están quedando bastante bien...

-Sí, bastante bien para hacer que sangren los oídos o que la gente vomite al escucharlas. Das asco como rapero.

-Algún día te tragarás tus palabras Ocho...

-Sí, claro...,algún día...-contestó el Hachibi- además...¿no se supone que estabas planeando una estrategia, Killer Bee?

-Um...claro...y lo estoy haciendo...ya pronto tendré una.

-Yo lo que creo es que deberías dejarlo...y que deberías volver a la aldea...ya sabes cómo es el Raikage- dijo sensatamente el Bijuu.

-¡No! No quiero volver hasta haber humillado completamente a ese chico del Sharingan. Me he tomado unas vacaciones y no pienso volver en mucho tiempo...

El Bijuu suspiró impotente. Ya sabía lo cabezota que era su contenedor cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza...como cuando decidió que quería ser rapero...

-Lo único que me frena para partirle la cara son esos puñeteros ojos y la tropilla que lleva siempre a sus espaldas. De sus genjutsus puedo librarme fácilmente pero es un coñazo tener que recurrir a ti todo el rato en vez de combinar nuestros ataques...

-Por tanto, necesitarías algo para librarte de la tropa que va con él y que se ocupe de sus genjutsus más que nada -dijo Hachibi í nosotros podríamos encargarnos fácilmente de él.

-Mmmm...-dijo el rapero frustrado pensativamente- me has hecho pensar una cosa...

-No me asustes...

-Ya te contaré cuando lo tenga pensado...sólo te diré que puede ser algo...o alguien.

El Bijuu casi sintió temor por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de su contenedor...

....

La casa de Fukasaku pronto se vio invadida por lo que parecía un mini tornado que no hacía más que buscar ropa, coger comida y meterlo todo en su equipaje. Fukasaku sólo podía mirar con orgullo al aventajado alumno que Jiraiya le había legado. No importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera, siempre tenía energías para hacer lo que le motivaba.

La mujer de Fukasaku le ofreció cocinar uno de sus "exóticos" platos para el viaje, a lo cual Naruto se negó con amabilidad pero firmemente. Empezó como loco a buscar ropa limpia ya que la que estaba usando antes ya estaba un poco sucia de entrenar...

-¡¡Ahhgg!! ¿No había por aquí un poco de ropa limpia de la que traje? Esto no me puede estar pasando....

-Naruto, tranquilízate...esa ropa la tiró Ma-chan hace mucho tiempo...-dijo Fukasaku.

-¿¿Cómo??

-Sí, el día ese que estuvisteis practicando con el aceite y me la trajiste totalmente quemada...-dijo Ma-chan (la mujer de Fukasaku)-. Yo no hago milagros...

-Es cierto...-dijo Naruto casi llorando- ¿¿y ahora qué me pongo??

-Jajaja Naruto, no te preocupes, toma, tenía esto preparado para ti -dijo Fukasaku entregándole un paquete.

Naruto abrió el paquete ilusionado y, lo que había dentro no le decepcionó: era un traje casi igual al que llevaba Jiraiya con una camisa de maya, otra camisa por encima negra con pantalones también negros hasta la rodilla, unas vendas blancas para las piernas, un chaleco naranja y negro con espirales a los dos lados (si Jiraiya llevaba unos círculos, Naruto lleva espirales); las mangas de la camisa de mallas acababan en unas tiras para ponérselas en las palmas de las manos.

Naruto se puso el traje enseguida, juntándolo con sus sandalias negras y se anudó la banda de Konoha en la frente. Fukasaku mantuvo la respiración, era como ver de nuevo a un joven Jiraiya, claro está que en versión rubia...

-Mmmm...-dijo pensativo Naruto-, ¡¡creo que me sienta genial!! ¡¡Gracias!!

Fukasaku sólo sonrió con benevolencia a su alumno:

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje Naruto...

-¿Cómo? ¿No vienes conmigo?

-No, creo que me quedaré y estudiaré la solución a que podamos hacer la fusión. Cuando tenga algo te avisaré...Hasta entonces cuídate y cuida a aquellos que aprecias.

Naruto asintió con vehemencia y cogió sus cosas. Luego se alejó rumbo a su destino, la aldea de Konoha.

Ya llevaba un día o dos de camino y se sentía pletórico, lleno de ganas de ver la cara de Hinata cuando lo viera llegar. No obstante, la distancia empezaba a desesperar al joven shinobi que no veía la hora de llegar por fin a su destino. De repente se le iluminó la cara y puso expresión maliciosa:

-Jeje...ahora que el viejo no puede decirme nada...podría llegar más rápido usando esto...¡¡¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!

Una rana de tamaño un poco más grande que Naruto apareció ante él.

-¿Gamakichi? Kuso...yo quería a Gamabunta...-murmuró Naruto.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-No...,solo que quería llegar rápidamente a Konoha...¡y contigo no voy a poder hacerlo!-dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-¿¿Dudas de mi?? Venga, monta...vas a ver qué es velocidad.

.....

Shino apareció ante Hinata lo más rápidamente que pudo. Al verla más animada casi no pudo evitar sonreír en su capucha. Hinata le pidió ayuda para ver cómo podía reparar sus conductos de chakra a lo que Shino accedió sin reparos.

Tras quitarse las vendas, Hinata pudo ver las profundas heridas que no podían cicatrizar. Tragó saliva y le pidió a Shino que actuara. Los kikai de éste cubrieron los brazos de Hinata un momento y luego se disolvieron menos algunos, que marcaban la zona en la que los conductos debían ser reparados.

Shino volvió a vendar a Hinata y Gamaki marcó con un rotulador especial las líneas ocupadas por los kikai, tras lo cual éstos se retiraron. Hinata sonrió satisfecha, al menos ahora sabían la localización exacta de lo que tenían que reparar.

Los fallos en sus conductos de chakra eran pequeños pero eran bastante numerosos en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la noche empezaba a hacer mella en la joven kunoichi que cada vez se sentía más cansada. Shino notó eso y quiso dar por acabada la sesión a lo cual Hinata no pudo negarse.

-Mañana vendré y traeré libros especializados -dijo Shino.

-Pero, Shino-kun, ¿no tendrás alguna misión? No quiero buscarte problemas...

-No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, Shino salió por la ventana, Hinata se quedó mirando durante un rato la silenciosa noche hasta que el sueño la venció.

A la mañana siguiente, Gamaki vio llegar a Shino cargado de libros y despertó suavemente a la kunoichi. Ésta sonrió levemente al ver a Shino y toda la información que había traído.

-Gracias, Shino-kun. Ahora podremos estudiar todo esto y...

-No.

Gamaki y Hinata miraron sorprendidas al silencioso sujeto.

-No hasta que tomes tu desayuno.

Hinata rió suavemente ante la preocupación de Shino. Luego de tomar su desayuno. Todos los ocupantes de la habitación se enfrascaron en investigar en tratados y pesados volúmenes acerca de los conductos de chakra.

Tras unas cuantas horas de absurdas teorías, Gamaki se rindió creyendo que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Hinata suspiró y Shino también levantó la mirada de los libros bastante exasperado.

-Es inútil...lo único que hemos podido encontrar es que es muy difícil regenerar los conductos de chakra ¡¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!! -dijo la rana histérica.

-Tienes razón Gamaki-chan...Pero...no podemos rendirnos -dijo Hinata.

-Tsunade-sama debió revisar estos volúmenes cuando revisó tus heridas. Si ella no encontró nada, no creo que nosotros lleguemos a captar algo en lo que ella no reparó... -completó Shino.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a alguien:

-Tsk, cuántos libros hay por aquí, qué problemático.

-Shikamaru...-dijo Shino.

-Shino, Hinata. Qué bien que estéis aquí los dos. Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante...

.....

Sólo el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. El líder de Akatsuki había convocado a sus integrantes más veteranos (es decir, a todos menos a los componentes de Taka) a aquella reunión para exponer las novedades tras la invasión de Konoha.

Presentes en el lugar de la cita sólo se hallaban Pein y Konan, todos los demás integrantes aparecían ante sí como meros hologramas.

-Con lo que...acabamos abortando el ataque al ver que el Kyubi no se encontraba en esa localización -finalizó el líder de Akatsuki.

La caverna mantuvo silencio durante un rato hasta que un integrante que cubría su cara con una máscara naranja se atrevió a hablar:

-Vaya...y yo que pensaba que nuestro líder no podía fracasar...y el jinchuriki más estúpido se le escapa de delante de las narices.

-Tú no tienes nada que reprocharme, Madara...teniendo en cuenta que el Hachibi os hizo quedar como idiotas en el ritual de extracción -dijo Pein con su tono más amenazador.

-¿Entonces, cuáles son nuestros objetivos ahora? -dijo neutralmente Zetsu.

-Por el momento, volved a capturar al Hachibi, sin él no podríamos extraer el Kyubi con seguridad. No obstante, deberíamos ser discretos así que no os mostréis en un intervalo de tiempo -finalizó Pein.

-A sus ordenes Pein-sama -dijeron todos los integrantes, Madara sólo hizo una sarcástica reverencia.

Uno a uno, los hologramas fueron desvaneciéndose en la caverna. Sólo las figuras de Pein y Konan se mantuvieron silenciosas en la penumbra.

.........

Shikamaru se sentó en el primer hueco libre de pergaminos y pesados volúmenes que encontró:

-Antes que nada, Shino, me gustaría que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros.

Shino asintió y al instante sus kikai invadieron la habitación situándose en las paredes para insonorizar la estancia y vigilar que nadie les viera o escuchara. Hecho esto, Shikamaru abrió su chaleco y sacó de él algo que le resultó muy familiar a Hinata.

-No puede ser...-dijo Shino- ¿dónde lo encontraste? ¿Lo ha visto alguien?

-No, por suerte lo encontré de casualidad en la zona de la explosión. Eso sí que fue suerte porque...amigos...este inofensivo tubo...puede lograr acarrearnos una acusación de alta traición a la aldea si lo descubren en nuestras manos.

Hinata contuvo el aliento durante unos instantes. Claro que sabía lo que significaba...y todos los ocupantes de la habitación lo habían sabido desde el momento en que Shino lo propuso.

XxXxX

_Era el día que se produjo la invasión. El caos reinaba en las calles de Konoha. Por todas partes se veían edificios derrumbándose y terribles invocaciones que hacían temblar el suelo. Hinata y Shino habían tenido que separarse de Kiba al ir a ayudar éste a un grupo de miembros de su clan._

_Con sus ataques combinados ellos dos habían acabado con alguna invocación y ayudado a buscar refugio a algunos aldeanos. Sin embargo, no podían evitar pensar que su labor no daba resultado a menos que lograran acabar con los verdaderos artífices de la invasión._

_Atravesaron las calles evitando los derrumbamientos, al llegar a una zona de escombros pudieron ver un esbirro del que era su atacante. Ante ellos se erguía un sujeto con pelo largo y naranja, vestido de Akatsuki y con la cara llena de piercings. Rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque aunque no les sirvió de mucho, aquel enemigo parecía inmune a los kikai de Shino y Hinata no podía acercarse mucho para acertarle con su Jyuken._

_Cuando parecía que aquel ser iba a vencerlos rápidamente quedó extrañamente paralizado. Una voz a su espalda dijo:_

_-Kage Mane no Jutsu completado._

_Al escuchar ésto, Hinata no dudó en acercarse rápidamente al sujeto y le propinó un golpe Jyuken en la cara, tras lo que el esbirro de Akatsuki se desplomó en el suelo. Shikamaru liberó la técnica para mirar sorprendido como aquel hombre permanecía en el suelo sin poder moverse. _

_-Vaya, Hinata, tus técnicas resultaron muy efectivas contra este tipejo._

_-No lo habría logrado si ni tú ni Shino le hubierais detenido..._

_Shikamaru se acercó al caído y lo examinó:_

_-Aun así, parece que sigue vivo...sólo está como paralizado...Maldición...¿qué podemos a hacer? -dijo Shikamaru pensativamente._

_-Lo primordial sería alejar el peligro de la aldea, ya que no nos podemos hacer cargo de los múltiples enemigos -aportó Shino._

_-Por lo que parece...están buscando algo...-terció Hinata._

_-Buscan al jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki -declaró Shikamaru, tanto Shino como Hinata ya conocían ese hecho por lo que no se sorprendieron demasiado._

_-Ellos buscan a Naruto-kun...por lo que, si pudiéramos hacer como si él se alejara...ellos irían tras él -meditó Hinata._

_-Es cierto, pero un Henge no les haría creer eso, lo descubrirían fácilmente por el chakra...-objetó Shikamaru._

_-Hinata, se me ocurre algo...una vez en el almacén me pareció ver una extraña sala, y de ella, mis kikais pudieron notar como había algo de un chakra muy similar al de Naruto, podría ser chakra del Kyubi..._

_-¿Propones que vayamos a investigarlo, Shino-kun? ¿No estará muy vigilado?_

_-¿En estos momentos? Yo creo que no...Shikamaru, ¿nos acompañarás?_

_-Eh...¿a dónde se supone que vamos?_

_-A un peculiar almacén de suministros...-dijo Shino misteriosamente._

_Continuaron avanzando rápidamente hacia una callejuela de la aldea. Allí sólo había un contenedor hasta arriba de basura. Shino y Hinata lo apartaron quedando al descubierto una pared desnuda._

_-Shikamaru-kun, hemos de decirte que, al entrar aquí arriesgas mucho. Podrías ser condenado por no tener la autorización para entrar aquí..._

_-Tsk...tal y como están las cosas no me importa en absoluto._

_Shino puso su mano sobre la pared murmurando lo que parecía ser una contraseña. La pared se abrió mostrando unas escaleras que descendían a niveles subterráneos. Lo único que pudo llegar a pensar Shikamaru es que ése almacén seguro que no lo usaban los ninjas normales y corrientes._

_Tras bajar un montón de escaleras llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de investigación y prueba de diversos prototipos. También había cajas llenas de los suministros normales que llevaba un ninja. Los tres se equiparon con lo que pudieron y continuaron su camino._

_Shikamaru tenía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza pero aquel no era el momento de formularlas. Finalmente, Shino se detuvo ante una puerta reforzada que indicaba que aquella era un área restringida._

_-Aquí es -Shino se acercó y hizo lo mismo que había hecho en el callejón pero no pareció surtir efecto._

_Hinata probó igualmente pero sin hallar resultado._

_-Parece que no queda otra más que forzar la cerradura...-dijo Shikamaru._

_-Espera...podría haber trampas -Hinata usó su Byakugan-. Las hay pero un fallo eléctrico las ha deshabilitado._

_-Mejor para nosotros -dijo Shikamaru colocando un montón de sellos explosivos._

_Todos se retiraron a un lugar más seguro mientras la explosión destrozaba la cerradura de aquella puerta. Entraron a la sala quedando todos impresionados._

_Allí había un montón de ingenios de última generación expuestos en vitrinas de cristal como sellos, kunais, espadas... Sin embargo, en el centro había una caja metálica con bastantes medidas de seguridad._

_-Creo que lo que buscamos se encuentra aquí -dijo Shino a lo que sus compañeros asintieron._

_Usando su Byakugan Hinata pudo ver que las trampas que se dispararían al abrir la caja eran bastante mortíferas y así lo alertó a sus compañeros._

_-Bien, entonces probaremos una cosa -dijo Shikamaru._

_Colocó uno de sus kunai cerca de la caja y apartándose junto con sus compañeros a un lugar más seguro empleó su técnica. Usando una de sus sombras agarró el kunai y empezó a forcejear para abrir la caja. Tras mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió y, la caja, al abrirse hizo que multitud de agujas con ácido saltaran hacia afuera traspasando la sombra y clavándose en la pared "inofensivamente"._

_-No hay ninguna trampa más -dijo Hinata con su Byakugan._

_Shikamaru al ver los agujeros que el ácido empezaba a formar en las paredes no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se había metido en algo tan problemático. Se puso a mirar al interior de la alargada caja para ver lo que había...era...¿un simple tubo?_

_Shino lo sacó, era un tubo sellado numerosas veces, todos aquellos sellos exhibían el símbolo del fuego. Lo más chocante era lo que había en su interior...una extraña sustancia color naranja..._

_-Lo tenemos -dijo Shino._

_Rápidamente envolvieron el tubo entre un montón de jirones de tela. Se acordó que sería Hinata quien lo llevara mientras que o Shino o Shikamaru emplearían el Henge necesario para confundir al enemigo. Hinata, en el momento de recibir el tubo, sintió una especie de calambre, como si aquello reaccionara a su contacto. Enganchó el tubo a su espalda y salieron del almacén._

_Nada más salir, Shikamaru paró a sus dos compañeros y les dijo:_

_-Ahora me vais a explicar cómo es que vosotros tenéis acceso a esa especie de almacén._

_-Vaya, Shikamaru, y yo que pensaba que tenías más capacidad de deducción...-dijo Shino con algo de sarcasmo._

_Así de repente, Shikamaru lo vio todo claro:_

_-¿Quiere decir que vosotros...vosotros sois?_

_Hinata simplemente rió levemente a lo que Shino se mantuvo en silencio con los brazos cruzados:_

_-Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Shino subiendo a uno de los tejados de Konoha._

_Fue seguido prontamente por sus dos compañeros, lo que ninguno había reparado era que una sombría figura había estado observando y ahora se colaba en aquel almacén._

_No obstante, y al parecer a causa del tubo que ahora portaban, la atención de todos los esbirros del Akatsuki se centró en ellos. Tanto es así que Shino tuvo que quedarse para distraer a un grupo de invocaciones y a uno de ellos._

_Shikamaru, ahora usando el Henge que le hacía ser una copia perfecta de Naruto, y Hinata, continuaban a toda velocidad por los tejados de la ciudad. Las afueras de Konoha cada vez estaban más cerca..._

_De repente, una súbita corriente de un poderoso chakra hizo que salieran despedidos hacia atrás y que Shikamaru perdiera su Henge... Ambos ninjas se quedaron paralizados ante la figura que se cernía sobre ellos._

_-¿Acaso pretendíais engañarme, niñatos?_

XxXxXxX

Tras recordar esto, Hinata volvió a fijar su atención en el tubo. Todos los sellos habían sido rasgados y, al parecer había sido abierto...Aunque ella no podía recordar cuándo había sido.

Pidió a Shikamaru examinar más de cerca el tubo, al rozar el sello ya no sintió el calambre que sintió la última vez pero...la temperatura que todavía quedaba en su interior le hizo recordar aquella sensación de poder que la había embargado...antes de su conversación con Pein.

-Por tanto -interrumpió sus pensamientos Shikamaru- esconderé este tubo hasta que podamos librarnos de él. Supongo que, si han descubierto el robo, lo habrán achacado a alguno de los secuaces de Pein.

Shino asintió conforme, Hinata también cabeceó.

-Por si acaso, iremos planeando una estrategia en el caso de que nos descubrieran. Recordad estuvimos juntos al hacerlo, así que el castigo lo compartiremos todos.

Los tres amigos se miraron en silencio. Hinata esperaba que aquel lío en el que se habían metido el día de la invasión no perjudicara a ninguno de ellos. Empezó a rascar el único sello que todavía aguantaba haciendo que se despegara.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir bajo el símbolo del fuego, otro símbolo. Era un círculo negro rodeado por un borde circular en blanco. No lograba asociarlo con nada que conociera, cosa que ni Shino ni Shikamaru tampoco lograron averiguar qué era.

Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido, se puso a pensar acerca de lo que esta nueva incógnita implicaba. Quizá aquel tubo pertenecía a alguien ajeno a la aldea y ésta se había apropiado de él...Era una loca suposición pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera solventar el misterio.

-Shino...he de irme ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

Shino se levantó e indicó a Hinata que tratara de descansar ya que se le veía bastante agotada tras la charla con Shikamaru. Shikamaru le expresó sus mejores deseos de recuperación a Hinata y salió de la habitación llevándose bien escondido el dichoso tubo. Tras dejar a una Hinata pensativa en su cama de hospital, Shino se alejó con Shikamaru.

-Bien, ¿qué querías decirme? -dijo Shino, como siempre, directo al grano.

-Verás no quería decirlo delante de Hinata...ya bastante tiene con lo suyo. La muestra que recogí el día que despertó...era veneno. Intentaban envenenarla y hacer que su muerte pareciera natural.

Shino se paró en mitad de la calle al escuchar lo que Shikamaru le decía.

-Entonces...lo que quieres decir...es que ¿Hinata tiene enemigos dentro de la aldea?

-Sí, por tanto no deberemos bajar la guardia ni un momento, por lo menos hasta que se recupere.

-Descuida -dijo firmemente Shino.

......

Las dos figuras vestidas de Akatsuki en la ahora ya solitaria cueva meditaban en silencio acerca de lo que acababa de suceder en su reunión.

-¡¡Maldito Madara!! Ya se atreve a desafiarme en público...-masculló Pein lleno de furia.

Su acompañante peliazulada, Konan, trató de calmarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Jajaja...pero esperaré a que se confíe en su victoria. Lo que él no sabe es que yo tengo más de un as en la manga.

-¿Es por eso que no le contaste lo de la chica?

-Exacto Konan, tenemos un plan por delante y Madara no podrá oponersenos si contamos con esa chica en nuestras filas.

-Sí, si es lo que me contaste nadie podría pararnos...¿Confiarás esto a algún otro miembro de Akatsuki?

-No sé si puedo confiar en alguien más...incluso Zetsu que siempre me pareció fiel...ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Mmmm...has ordenado que Akatsuki no actúe durante un tiempo...pero ¿qué vas a hacer con los hiperactivos niños de Taka?

-En la invasión a Konoha perdí algunos cuerpos...cuando vengan a quejarse les mandaré que me traigan unos nuevos...

.......

En otra de las guaridas secretas de Akatsuki, en una habitación, un ninja estornudó ruidosamente.

-¿Estás bien, Suigetsu? -preguntó la voz de Juugo.

-Ah...sí, aunque no me sorprendería nada haberme resfriado en este infecto lugar... cómo odio estar aquí encerrado...

El grupo Taka se encontraba enclaustrado en su lugar tras haber capturado al jinchuriki del Hachibi pero, en cuanto se descubrió que el susodicho les había engañado con un simple reemplazo, su encierro se perpetuó todavía más.

-Ahhh...como odio esto...encima para una vez que se largan Tobi y Kisame...no podemos irnos de aquí porque Sasuke no quiere moverse...

-Yo aquí estoy tranquilo...-dijo Juugo.

-¡¡Nadie puede estar aquí tranquilo!! -empezó a gritar Suigetsu- ¡¡Me siento enclaustrado!! ¡¡Quiero salir!! ¡¡Quiero salir!!

-Podrías tomar ejemplo de Karin esta vez...mira ella está durmiendo -apuntó Juugo a la pelirroja que dormía profundamente en un sofá.

-Sólo una zorra fofa como ella puede dormir así de tranquila en vez de comerle la oreja a Sasuke para que salgamos de aquí...

-Déjala dormir en paz...ella luchó tan duramente como todos nosotros...

La nombrada parecía dormir en paz pero eso no era cierto ya que una de sus peores pesadillas no dejaba de recrearse en su mente. Al llegar al punto álgido de su sueño no pudo evitar gritar y levantarse sobresaltada. Le tomó unos instantes volver a su respiración normal.

-¿¿Ves?? ¡¡Además esta loca!!-volvió a gritar Suigetsu al verla despertarse como un resorte.

Karin sólo acertó a mirarle con una mirada de puro odio y le espetó:

-¡¡Cállate imbécil!!-y se alejó por la guarida.

Suigetsu ya iba a salir a continuar la guerra pero el brazo de Juugo lo detuvo firmemente:

-Déjala sola-dijo más seriamente que nunca.

.........

El shinobi rapero caminaba improvisando una de sus "mejores creaciones" en métrica y rima mientras bailaba una especie de break -dance bastante primitivo. Sólo la grave voz de su inquilino le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Bueno...¿me vas a contar de una vez lo que has planeado?

-¡¡Tranquilo Ocho!! Veo que has esperado con paciencia y por ello no te voy a defraudar...

-Dilo ya, espero que el sufrimiento sea rápido.

-Verás gracias a tu sugerencia pude vislumbrar que recurriendo a la ayuda de alguien podría librarme de la tropa que persigue a nuestro objetivo y así ocuparnos de él de una manera mas divertida....

-Y ese "alguien" es...

-¿Aun no lo sabes?

-No me digas que se lo vas a proponer a ella...

-Jajaja...tan intuitivo como siempre, sí creo que ella sería la mejor opción.

-Sí, lo único es que tienes un gran problema...estás loco si piensas que te lo va a permitir...

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes quién...-dijo el Bijuu exasperado.

El jinchuriki palideció, no había pensado en eso y la verdad es que esa tarea iba a ser algo más que imposible.

......

Hinata se había quedado bastante silenciosa tras la marcha de Shikamaru y Shino. La rana, tras haber escuchado todas los problemas a los que se enfrentaban aquellos jóvenes sólo por haber ayudado a salvar la aldea se sintió abrumada. No obstante, Hinata se había quedado muy pensativa desde que había vuelto a ver ese tubo.

-Hinata...¿te ocurre algo?

-Gamaki-chan...sigues aquí, creía que te habías dormido con nuestra charla.

-Cómo para dormirse...Es increíble que todo eso lo pensarais en aquellos momentos.

-No obstante, Gamaki -chan me gustaría que guardaras el secreto de lo que pasó en realidad...Sólo para evitar problemas.

-¡Soy una tumba! ¿Pero ahora, por qué estás tan pensativa?

-No lo sé...es sólo que pude recordar...en el momento en que nos cruzamos con Pein...cómo ya no sentía las heridas que había sufrido en las batallas anteriores...Y ahora que he recordado que en ese tubo se encontraba el chakra del Kyubi...pienso que debe haber una relación...

La rana frunció el ceño esperando la conclusión que formularía la kunoichi:

-No sé por qué mi cuerpo reaccionó al contenido de ese tubo cuando ni a Shikamaru ni a Shino les pasó eso...Sólo sé que si pudiera entrar en contacto otra vez...ese poder de regeneración podría...podría sanar mis conductos de chakra.

-¡Vaya! ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haber dado con la clave para poder recuperar tus brazos?

-Espera, Gamaki- chan...¿cómo voy a conseguir ese chakra? Eso es lo más difícil...

-¿Lo más difícil? Eso es lo más fácil Hinata...¿No recuerdas que Naruto -sama viene hacia aquí? Pídeselo...

-No puedo decirle eso a Naruto-kun...además es bastante peligroso...no merezco pedirle eso...-dijo con sus ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pero...Hinata...

La kunoichi hizo caso omiso de la rana y volvió a revisar la pila de libros que había junto a su cama. La rana intentó en vano convencerla con lo que agotada tras su dura labor cayó rendida en la mesilla de noche.

Al pasar la medianoche, Hinata no pudo aguantar más el cansancio y se quedó dormida dejando caer uno de los libros fuera de la cama.

........

Cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte, una rana gigante llegó a las puertas de Konoha. El hombre que iba sentado en su lomo bajó impaciente y tras despedirse de la rana deshizo la invocación.

Entró en la aldea con paso firme y seguro. Los vigilantes de la puerta quedaron asombrados como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma...Sólo entonces, saltó rápidamente a un tejado y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Naruto no cabía en sí de la emoción, estaba ya a un par de calles del hospital y se moría por ver la cara que ponía Hinata al verle. Al parecer, su nuevo atuendo hacía que todas las miradas de los transeúntes se fijaran en él, aunque todo aquello parecía resbalarle al rubio. Al fin llegó a su destino y, de un salto, se coló por la ventana que tan bien conocía. Sólo que...no contaba con la cantidad de libros que había por la habitación y tropezó estrepitosamente.

Gamaki se despertó sobresaltada por el alboroto; miró a Hinata que por suerte seguía dormida a pesar de aquel ruido. Pronto, vio una forma moverse por el suelo con lo que Gamaki se preparó para dar la voz de alarma.

La figura se levantó y Gamaki sólo acertó a decir, mientras el rubio se frotaba la cabeza un poco lastimado.

-Amo...viene un poco cambiado.

-Jajaj...sí, un poco bastante. Vaya...¿por qué Hinata no me habrá saludado aún? -vio la cara de ella dormir y de repente una idea pasó por su mente.

-¿¿No me la estarás jugando?? ¿¿por qué sigue Hinata durmiendo?? Maldita rana mentirosa, te arrancaré la cabeza...

-Amo, si ella está durmiendo porque...

-Sí,ya veo que está durmiendo y tú vas a dormir eternamente muy pronto.

-¡¡Waagghh!! -dijo la rana y empezó a esquivar los intentos de Naruto de estrangularla saltando por toda la habitación.

Hinata, empezaba a oír demasiados ruidos a su alrededor, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue sentir un gran peso encima suya y de su cama. Mientras empezaba a despertar sólo alcanzó a oír:

-Maldita rana...¡¡ven aquí ahora mismo!!

-Ni en sueños jefe...

Naruto había subido a la cama para intentar alcanzar a la rana que se había refugiado encima del armario. Sin darse cuenta, en ese momento se encontraba a 4 patas sobre el cuerpo de Hinata (NA: sin ningún tipo de roce, ¡¡malpensados!! aunque la situación de por sí ya es embarazosa...)Naruto sintió unos suaves movimientos en la cama pero no le prestó mucha atención. Sólo cuando oyó un débil sonido, hizo que fijara su vista hacia lo que tenía debajo:

-Naruto- kun....

El rubio fijó su mirada azul en la dueña de aquella dulce voz. Y, al hacerlo no pudo evitar sumergirse en aquellos ojos blancos con ese toque lavanda...

* * *

Bueno, creo que ya me vale por hoy¿no?, gracias a todos aquellos que aguantaron el hambre, la sed y las ganas de ir al baño para leer entero enterito este capítulo. También hay que agradecérselo a aquellos que hicieron alguna pausa...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo...mis pobres manos casi no lo cuentan... y por fin aquí tenéis el esperado reencuentro...aunque como soy maligna pues lo he dejado en una situación un poco...jejeejej

Bueno, que más decir que ante cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica, amenaza...pues dejad un review...que me alegrará leer...y me dará ánimos para que vaya a un masajista de manos!!

Sin más que deciros...cuidaos muxo y..nos vemos!!!


	7. Nubes Tormentosas

Hola a todos otra vez!!!como me gusta hacer sufrir con mi pésima historia a los lectores aquí va otro capítulo!!!

Pero, no dejaré de agradecer a aquellos que siguen la historia y se animan a dejar review:

**harryPeru: **qué raro que fueras tú el primero...bueno gracias de verdad por tu apoyo!!

**adrifernan19: **gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyándome!!!cualquier día de estos te dedico un monumento jajaj!!!

**nookie: **gracias por tu review!!...ya ves vivo de sembrar dudas jajaj y iré poniendo las andanzas de los nuevos personajes...espero no aburrirte!!

**Nary: **gracias por tu apoyo!! no te preocupes, hinata tiene los dias contados en ese hospital dattebayo!!!

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: **Bienvenidas al fic y gracias por vuestro apoyo!!yo, que he leido muxos de vuestros fics me siento emocionada!!!

**L: **gracias por el review y si apenas empezaste...animo!!!!

Bueno quiero dedicaros a vosotros 6 el capítulo, espero que os guste!!!

y...quiero disculparme por mi tardanza...entre trabajos y que la inspiración me abandonó una temporada sé que os he hecho esperar bastante...por lo que si Papá Noel, el niño Jesús y los Reyes Magos me dejan como regalo una gran dosis de tiempo e inspiración planeo compensaroslo con algo que se dejará entrever dentro del capítulo...

y como ya es mi cumple (en escasas horas)...espero felicitaciones!!!!!!!

Y, hay que decirlo siempre, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto -sempai.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se habían quedado paralizados en aquella posición tan...comprometedora. Sólo la rana podía mirar divertida la escena en la seguridad de lo alto del armario.

Naruto no podía reaccionar, ahora que miraba esos ojos, no podía comprender cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin poder mirarlos, sin poder verse reflejado en ellos. Hinata se había perdido en la mirada azul de aquel chico rubio, ese chico que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón con una simple sonrisa suya. Tenía el pelo más crecido desde la última vez que le había visto y su ropa...su ropa le quedaba muy bien.

Por fin, Naruto parpadeó y, empezando a enrojecer, de un respingo saltó fuera de la cama y se mantuvo de espaldas a Hinata mientras intentaba controlar lo colorado que se encontraba. Hinata, aun un poco aturdida, se recostó en la cama y desde ahí le dijo:

-T-te ves muy bien así vestido...Naruto-kun -ante eso, el rubio casi estaba echando humo.

-Gracias...me...me alegra que te gustara Hinata -chan -dijo nerviosamente- tú...tú también te ves bien...

Hinata se puso un poco colorada ya que Naruto le había dicho eso a pesar de la ropa de hospital que llevaba, y del pelo corto que aún estaba un poco cortado asimétricamente.

En cuanto Naruto logró recuperarse del shock producido por aquel momento de cercanía con su gran amiga Hinata, volvió a su carácter habitual y prácticamente se dedicó a animar a Hinata contándole todas sus proezas efectuadas hasta la fecha.

El clima de la habitación se volvió tan ameno que hasta Gamaki salió de su escondite en lo alto del armario y se dedicó a dormitar en la mesilla de Hinata. Mientras tanto, no se daban cuenta de que el día empezaba a cubrirse de negros nubarrones.

También en la habitación se personaron Shino y Kiba y Ino y Shikamaru que venían a hacerle una visita a Hinata. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto, sobretodo por su nueva apariencia. Bueno, Shikamaru no se sorprendió ya que había oído a los guardias gritar algo así como que Yondaime había vuelto.

Allá afuera empezó a llover con fuerza, con lo que Naruto se disgustó bastante. Todos los demás visitantes sabían que iba a llover aquel día y, por ello, habían ido preparados para divertirse aquel día junto con Hinata.

Ino había olvidado la dieta por un día y había traído aperitivos y dulces para todos y, Kiba traía en su mochila todos los DVD que tenía por casa.

Mientras Shino y Shikamaru se dedicaban a ir a "tomar prestado" un televisor y un aparato reproductor de DVD, Naruto se dedicaba a revisar todos los títulos sin encontrar ninguno que le gustara. Ino y Hinata se encontraban al margen charlando animadamente y Kiba miraba con cara de enfado como Naruto trataba sin ningún cuidado sus posesiones.

Al fin, Naruto, tras desechar una montaña de DVDs encontró uno con una portada bastante curiosa en la que aparecía el equipo 8 en posición de ataque. El título rezaba: "Exámenes Chuunin; Edición Especial Equipo 8".

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó a Kiba, Ino y Hinata dejaron de hablar e Ino, al ver el DVD se puso a reír.

-¡Deja eso!- dijo Kiba- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

-No te pongas así, Kiba. Verás Naruto, este es un DVD que nos regaló Tsunade-sama cuando nos hicimos chuunin, uno especial para cada equipo -explicó Ino.

-¿Os lo regaló? Qué maja la vieja...no la veía regalando cosas -comentó Naruto.

-Bueno, creo que su intención era venderlos a la gente pero no debieron tener mucho éxito -finalizó Kiba- ya que nos lo dio con el precio puesto...

-¿Y cómo pudieron hacerlo? ¿Pusieron cámaras por todas partes?

-Exacto, y lo retransmitían en directo en una pantalla en la torre Hokage. La Quinta quiso que fuera algo espectacular...-dijo Ino.

-¿Y os acordáis de los cámaras del Bosque de la Muerte? ¿Y cómo teníamos que dejar nuestras impresiones del día delante de la cámara? -dijo Kiba.

Kiba e Ino empezaron a reírse al recordar todo aquello.

-¿Tú no dices nada, Hinata? -dijo Naruto.

-Es que...es que me da mucha vergüenza verme ahí en la televisión...

-¡¡Y lo mejor fue el comentarista de los combates finales!! ¡¡Kakashi -sensei bordó el papel!!- exclamó ya Kiba.

Naruto ya no podía aguantar las ganas de que llegaran Shikamaru y Shino con el maldito reproductor de DVD. Ese momento llegó en seguida con Shikamaru a punto de desmayarse por el agotamiento:

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Vamos a ver el DVD del examen chuunin! Tú no lo has visto tampoco, ¿verdad? -dijo Ino.

-Te equivocas...:primero, era examinador en las pruebas y os tuve que ver bastante y, segundo, ya vi el DVD...aunque era la edición del equipo de la Arena...

Todos miraron a Shikamaru con cara de pillines.

-Bueno, vamos a ponerlo ya -dijo Kiba-. Aunque sea una versión reducida, dura bastante bastante, y eso que sólo se centra en el equipo 8...

Puso el DVD el cual empezaba con unos cuantos anuncios y publicidad de sake, estrellas ninja y más. Finalmente salió el anuncio de "Producciones Tsunade" con el cerdo TonTon haciendo ruiditos (como el león de la Metro) y empezó todo el documental...

.....

Karin salió de la casa, con paso decidido, hacia el jardín que rodeaba el lugar, zona en la que podían estar aún bajo la estricta vigilancia de sus "compañeros" de Akatsuki. No iba a caer en sus usuales broncas con Suigetsu, no tenía el cuerpo para nadie.

Se sentó bajo un arbol, a sus espaldas un pequeño riachuelo sonaba con fuerza. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos intentando relajarse. Siempre había tenido pesadillas que revivían la cruda realidad de su pasado, un pasado que ninguno de sus compañeros conocía; pero, esas pesadillas nunca habían sido tan intensas como ahora.

Suspiró y empezó a sentirse ya un poco más relajada; fue entonces cuando el sonido de una conversación captó su atención. Intentando no hacer ruido, intentó localizar de quien era el chakra de las 2 figuras que se encontraban en un pequeño puente sobre el río. Eran Sasuke y aquel extraño tipo de la máscara naranja, creía que se llamaba Tobi. Ocultándose, se dispuso a escuchar la conversación:

-¿Cómo fue la reunión? -empezó Sasuke.

-Mmm...no sacamos nada en claro -dijo su interlocutor, aunque tenía una voz muy distinta a la que Tobi tenía usualmente-. Pein está disgustado por vuestra actuación con el Hachibi...aunque, el también fracasó con su ataque a Konoha. No entiendo por qué se retiró sin conocer la información...

-A mí eso no me importa...así tendré la oportunidad de hacer que Konoha pague por lo que hizo.

-Eso está muy bien, pero no conseguirás que Pein te deje hacer eso sin ganarte antes su apoyo...

-¿Ganarme su apoyo?

-Sí, tú y vuestro grupo debéis hacer creer a Pein que sois merecedores de su confianza. Que crea que los miembros de Taka son leales a su "líder" -dijo Tobi sarcásticamente.

-Pero si ha dicho que nos mantengamos todos ocultos...

-No importa, Akatsuki siempre necesita misiones menores para mantenerse...Reúne tu grupo y tendréis mañana un encuentro con Pein.

-Bien.

-Aunque he de avisarte que Pein exigirá a uno de los vuestros para que se quede como rehén, ya que no confía en vosotros. Piensa bien a quien dejarás atrás.

-Hmph.

Tras esto, los 2 chakras desaparecieron y Karin se sentó de nuevo, visiblemente confundida, tras todo lo que había escuchado.

.........

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar entre el País del Trueno y la zona de la Aldea Oculta de la Catarata, el hermano menor del Raikage caminaba con paso firme hacia un pueblo concreto:

-¿A dónde se supone que estás yendo?-preguntó la temible voz de su inquilino.

-¡Ocho! ¡No me pegues esos sustos de repente! Además, ¿no ves que la gente podría extrañarse si vieran a un tipo hablando solo?

-¡Idiota! ¡Háblame con la mente si ese es el problema! -dijo el Bijuu exasperado.

-Cierto -dijo ya el rapero para sus adentros-. Estuve pensando en el problema que teníamos y se me ocurrió una solución...

-Últimamente estás inspirado...-dijo el Hachibi burlonamente...

-¿Eh? Bueno, pensé que si ella venía hacia nosotros voluntariamente no tendríamos ningún problema.

-Ella los tendría si el jefe se enterara de que fue conscientemente a nuestro encuentro...

-No si podemos hacer que parezca un encuentro casual...

-Me intrigas, ¿cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso?

-Vamos, ya sabes el vicio que tiene ella, y por eso nos dirigimos al lugar adecuado para realizar nuestro propósito.

........

En un pueblo remoto en el País de los Pájaros, una persona ojeaba una revista escondiéndose del librero. Ya que, como bien se sabe, en todas las librerías se mira con malos ojos a todo aquel que viene a ojear sin comprar nada de nada.

Una vez llegó a la página que siempre leía todos los días leyó con avidez:

_Hoy será el preludio de lo que será una semana bastante tranquila para ti. La Luna Creciente en tu signo hará que todos los asuntos relacionados con dinero, salud y amor se mantengan estables y sin cambios. No obstante, trata de evitar las situaciones arriesgadas y los conflictos a tu alrededor._

-Pues vaya...vaya semana más aburrida que me espera...

.........

Al fin, y tras el apoteósico final de los combates finales (valga la redundancia) y la entrega de los honores de chuunin por parte de la Hokage, a la cual se veía un poco afectada tras haber perdido alguna que otra apuesta, el DVD llegó a su fin a la hora de comer, más o menos. Naruto se levantó emocionado:

-Guau ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Todas esas cosas os pasaron! ¡Yo quiero un examen chuunin igual!

-Ya tranquilízate Naruto -dijo Kiba.

-Y Hinata, ¡estuviste genial en el último combate!...el ataque final fue como... ¡¡SHUGOHAKKE ROKUYUUYON SHOU!! -gritó Naruto empezando a correr y mover los brazos por toda la habitación.

Hinata no hacía más que reírse ante la visión de Naruto dándole a todo lo que se acercaba con sus brazos a toda velocidad hasta que, al final, fue detenido por un Kage Mane no Jutsu de Shikamaru.

-Ya vale, Naruto...Mejor ayúdanos a recoger esto y deja a Hinata descansar un rato -dijo Shikamaru con su habitual flojera.

Naruto y todos los demás se dedicaron a recoger todo y luego se despidieron de Naruto que iba junto con Shino a devolver el reproductor de DVD a su sitio. Tras devolverlo, Shino cogió a Naruto por un brazo y le dijo seriamente:

-Si vas a cuidar a Hinata, no pierdas nunca la atención. Puede ser que ella tenga algún enemigo dentro de la aldea...no bajes nunca la guardia.

-Tranquilo Shino -dijo nervioso Naruto despidiéndose ya de él.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Hinata, Naruto la descubrió durmiendo profundamente. Era algo normal ya que la kunoichi aun tenía que recuperarse de sus fatales heridas en los brazos. Gamaki se encontraba velando su sueño, extrañamente la rana estaba despierta.

-Fue alucinante, no sabía que Hinata había mejorado tanto en este tiempo...-dijo Naruto más para sí mismo-. Si hubiera alguna forma de arreglar sus brazos, podría volver a hacer todas esas cosas.

-Tal vez si que haya una forma...-dijo la rana seriamente.

-Gamaki ¿qué dices?

-Hinata -chan sugirió una forma -a Naruto se le hinchó una vena al escuchar como la rana le llamaba así a la chica, pero siguió escuchando con atención como la rana le contaba todo lo que había acontecido durante la invasión y la forma de cura que Hinata había pensado.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho? -dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Ella no quiere hacerte pasar por eso...dice que ya buscará otra forma de hacerlo.

-¡Ja! Pues yo voy a ayudar a Hinata si es que puedo hacerlo.

-Sabes que ella se negará...-dijo la rana.

-Bueno, no tengo por qué tener su consentimiento...-dijo el rubio traviesamente.

..........................

Al llegar a un concurrido pueblo cerca de la Aldea de la Cascada, Killer Bee buscó con la mirada un edificio en particular.

-Sí, ahí está.

Sigilosamente, se coló en lo que parecía la editorial de una revista que se encontraba a punto de realizar el montaje final de lo que sería el siguiente número. Desde un punto cerca de los despachos el rapero alcanzó a oír:

-¡Matsumoto-san! ¿Aún no ha acabado de redactar el horóscopo?

-No, me queda sólo un poco. Enseguida lo entrego.

-Perfecto- musitó el jinchuriki del Hachibi.

Entró en el despacho del tal Matsumoto y, tras cerrar con llave, colocó una de sus espadas en la garganta del tipo que solo acertó a decir:

-¡No quiero morir!

-Tranquilo, no morirás, al menos hoy -y dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo colocó ya inconsciente en la silla de su despacho-. A ver las predicciones...mmm ¿cuál debería modificar?

-¡Baka! ¿No sabes cuál es su signo? -dijo la voz del Hachibi.

-Claro que lo sé...espera...este no era, este tampoco....Ah, ¡era éste!

-Se ve que todos los tontos tienen suerte...

-¿Eh? Bueno, vamos allá...-empezando a escribir.

-¡Espera! ¿Lo vas a poner tan directamente? -le interrumpió el Bijuu.

-Pues claro...así nos evitamos confusiones.

-¡Bobo! Un horóscopo así no es nada creíble, además podrías conducir a un montón de personas al lugar de reunión.

-Pues es verdad...

-Déjame a mí, creo que tengo más talento para estas cosas. Te dictaré lo que debes poner...

.............

Kurenai se hallaba cerca de la floristería Yamanaka, ya apurando sus últimos días de embarazo. No pudo evitar pararse a contemplar la gran variedad de flores que había en la tienda, muchas de ellas habían sido un regalo de su querido Asuma. Saludó a Ino que venía desde el hospital, eso le recordó que más tarde iría a ver a su alumna.

Algo en la floristería captó su atención, primero captó su aroma y luego su color. Eran amapolas, como aquellas que Asuma le había regalado para que plantara... Se perdió mirándolas desde la calle, con ese color rojo tan parecido al de sus ojos, hasta que algo pareció devolverla a la realidad.

-Kurenai -sensei, ¿está bien? -se oyó la voz de Ino.

-Creo...creo que he roto aguas...-dijo la maestra débilmente.

-¡¡¡QUÉEE!!

Rápidamente Ino se colocó al lado de Kurenai, ofreciéndole su apoyo y la llevó a una silla en la floristería. Ya allí empezó a ver las constantes de la maestra y cuál era el ritmo del parto:

-¡Tengo que llevarla al hospital! Pero yo sola no puedo...¡tengo que encontrar a alguien!

Para su mala suerte, en la calle no parecía haber nadie, ya iba a perder la esperanza cuando una solitaria figura hizo su aparición doblando una esquina:

-¡Tú! Ven a ayudarme...¡ahora!

-Lo que quieras preciosa...-dijo el chico de la eterna sonrisa haciendo que Ino se sonrojara.

Los dos entraron en la floristería y, tras avisar a sus padres para que se hicieran cargo del negocio, se llevaron a la embarazada Kurenai camino del hospital, mientras Ino le daba indicaciones de cómo respirar.

Tras su llegada en el hospital, todo aquello se convirtió en un caos. Tsunade y Shizune habían sido requeridas para ayudar a Kurenai ya que, al parecer el niño iba mal colocado y eso iba a complicar el parto. Por otra parte, la inminente tormenta, amenazaba con dejar sin luz nuevamente el hospital.

Naruto, al ver todo aquel revuelo, y averiguar la causa, miro con complicidad a la rana y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Este sería un buen momento para llevar a cabo nuestro plan -dijo maléficamente.

Salió por la ventana para ir preparando todo. Momentos después las luces empezaron a parpadear en la habitación de Hinata haciendo que ésta despertara:

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Gamaki?

-Al parecer, tu maestra está de parto, y con la tormenta que hay fuera, hay interrupciones en la corriente eléctrica.

-¿Kurenai- sensei? ¡Debo ir a verla ahora mismo!

-Eso no es prudente...¡Espera!

Hinata se había levantado de la cama y, tras ponerse una bata y casi perder el equilibrio momentáneamente, salió de su habitación moviéndose con torpeza por sus brazos vendados. Gamaki se subió a su hombro antes de que se largara.

Por los pasillos no paraba de pasar gente, intentando solucionar los desarreglos eléctricos. Hinata se escondió para evitar que alguna enfermera le obligara a volver a su cuarto. Luego, se escabulló hacia una de las escaleras de emergencia que le permitirían llegar antes a la zona donde estaría Kurenai. No se percató de que tres figuras encapuchadas se apresuraban a seguirla.

Hinata bajó las escaleras con dificultad, ése era el último piso antes de llegar a su destino. No obstante, una figura encapuchada le cortaba el paso.

-No deberías merodear tú sola por el hospital.

-¡Déjame pasar!

-Creo que la respuesta es no...tú te vienes con nosotros.

Las otras dos figuras se acercaron por detrás e inmovilizaron a la kunoichi sin que la rana pudiera hacer nada. Una vez hecho esto, la sacaron por una ventana y la alejaron de la aldea. Debido a los forcejeos de Hinata, uno de los encapuchados le dio un leve golpe en la nunca dejándola inconsciente.

-No me has dejado otra opción Hinata...

........

Por fin Taka se ponía en marcha para alivio de Suigetsu, todos los miembros del grupo se hallaban ahora presentes en la cueva-escondite de Pein.

-Creo que he ganado la apuesta -murmuró Konan, recordando la apuesta que habían hecho ellos 2 sobre el tiempo que tardarían aquellos chicos en ir a pedir alguna misión.

Pein la miró disgustado, siempre ganaba ella las apuestas. Pero, rápidamente fijó su atención en los recién llegados:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó el líder con su tono más amenazador.

-Veníamos aquí porque queremos serle útil, queremos compensarle por nuestro fracaso en la captura del Ocho Colas...-dijo Sasuke.

-Cualquier compensación sería insuficiente ante ese fracaso...pero supongo que podríais hacer algo por mí, una tarea sencilla aunque requerirá mucha discreción por vuestra parte.

-Estamos dispuestos, Pein-sama -contestó Sasuke.

-Durante el ataque a Konoha perdí alguno de mis cuerpos, será vuestra labor conseguirme unos nuevos que sean útiles para nuestra causa...Traedlos vivos o muertos, me es indiferente.

-A sus órdenes Pein-sama.

-Pero, antes, uno de vosotros debe quedarse aquí, sólo para que tengáis en cuenta los riesgos que suponen que falléis esta misión...-concluyó Pein.

Los miembros de Taka enmudecieron: ¿quién sería el rehén de Pein? Sasuke paseó la mirada entre los integrantes del grupo, bastante indeciso. Karin tragó saliva y alzando la voz dijo:

-Yo me quedaré.

-¿Y por qué quieres quedarte tú?- la interrogó Sasuke.

-Porque creo que no tendréis ninguna dificultad para localizar los cuerpos adecuados para nuestro líder, así que sólo sería una carga. Además, desde aquí podría saber cuando regresaríais fácilmente...

Suigetsu estaba en shock, de normal la pelirroja no se ofrecería así para beneficiar al grupo. Desde su actuación en el día anterior, aquella tipa con gafas estaba muy pero que muy rara, aun más rara de lo normal.

-Está bien -le dijo Sasuke e informó a Pein de su decisión.

-Entonces, marchad, espero que tengáis éxito lo más pronto posible -les despidió Pein.

Tras una última mirada a Karin por parte de Juugo, los demás integrantes de Taka marcharon a toda velocidad hacia algún punto indeterminado del mapa. La pelirroja suspiró mientras Konan le mostraba donde se quedaría durante aquellos días.

...................

A la mañana siguiente, en el ya citado País de los Pájaros, otra vez la misma chica se colaba en la librería, eso sí usando un disfraz diferente para que el librero no la echara de buenas a primeras. Ya sabía que la semana iba a ser tranquila pero siempre le quedaría la intriga si no miraba el horóscopo. Menos mal que lo hizo, porque la predicción no la dejo indiferente.

_Esta semana supone el comienzo de una nueva etapa para ti, así que embárcate en la aventura y lánzate al mundo. Debes concentrarte en el lugar donde la sabiduría y la fuerza se unen y allí encontraras el equilibrio que hará que tu destino se abra ante ti. Sigue el curso donde se alza el sol y mantente alejado/a de las miradas ajenas. Deberás llegar a tu destino en el día en que tu signo rige la semana, en cuanto al dinero, evita realizar gastos innecesarios._

_-_....Menos mal que me esperaba una semana tranquila. Pero esto es una señal del destino y debo seguirla. ¡Librero! ¡Cóbreme esto!

-Claro...son 1000ryous.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero usted qué se cree?

-Me creo el dueño de este establecimiento y por eso pongo los precios que me da la gana.

-¿Ah sí? -la chica se plantó ante el librero mirándole fijamente- pues ahora me vas a dar esta revista y uno de esos mapas.

-Claro que sí... -dijo el librero con expresión vacía en el rostro y le entregó las cosas.

La chica salió del establecimiento dejando un billete de 500ryous en el mostrador:

-Es más de lo que te mereces...-le dijo antes de salir y se dirigió a un bar a estudiar la predicción y examinar el mapa con atención.

-Vuelva pronto...-dijo el librero con cara feliz.

.....................

Los tres sujetos encapuchados pararon y dejaron a Hinata en lo que parecía ser el bosque de Konoha. Allí otro sujeto se encontraba esperando y despidió a los encapuchados que se desvanecieron en una voluta de humo. Hinata empezó a salir de la inconsciencia y aunque aun veía algo borroso, reconocería aquella silueta en cualquier situación.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué- qué estas haciendo? -preguntó débilmente.

-Hacer las cosas lo menos problemáticamente posibles...no pasará de esta noche que tengas tus brazos curados, Hinata -chan.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí duró el capitulo. Antes que nada quiero hacer varias aclaraciones:

La línea temporal usada en los acontecimientos en Konoha y los de los otros personajes son distintos. Está la línea temporal de Konoha y luego las de los demás apartados es la misma. Espero no liaros mucho y, por eso, las líneas temporales se unirán dentro de muy poco.

El País de los Pájaros lo vi en una página web en uno de los mapas de Naruto, creo que tendrá que ver con algún episodio de relleno pero bueno...yo lo uso igualmente. Se encuentra al Sur del país de la Tierra, al oeste del País de la Lluvia y al norte del País del Viento.

Mi proyecto próximo, si no lo habéis adivinado ya es relatar los exámenes chuunin (los de después de la marcha de Naruto) como si la aprovechada Hokage Tsunade hubiera intentado grabar una especie de reality show tipo "Supervivientes" o algo así. Espero empezarla y terminarla en Navidad, ya tengo mucho escrito pero si pensáis que no debería hacerlo mandadme vuestros tomatazos.

Quiero dar las gracias por haber leído el capi...espero vuestros reviews y ...bueno...dentro de unas horitas cumplo 20 añitos así que espero alguna felicitación...aunque con todos mis retrasos en publicar capis supongo k no me lo merezco...

Bueno, he encerrado a mi inspiración en una jaula para que no vuelva a escaparse así que espero colgar capi dentro de muy muy muy poco...Gracias por estar ahí y nos vemos!!!


	8. Cuando una nueva vida nace

Nuevamente hola a todos!!! Espero que todo os fuera bien en Navidades y que Papá Noel se portara...a mí el muy majo me ha dejado una buena gripe...pero buenooo hoy se me ha pasado al ver como Masashi ha puesto a un Naruto a todo color que merecía ser llamado TORDOOOOOO jajajaj (sí, la gripe creo k tambien me afecta a la cabeza!!!)

Que no se me olvide...quiero agradeceros a todos todas las felicitaciones de cumple que me dejasteis!!!incluso Haruhi -chan me dejó una canción!!!!gracias de verdad sois los mejores!!! Por tanto ahora me toca a mí en el fic desearos a todos un feliz año en el que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan (x mi parte, ya tengo pensado uno...Naruto wenorro!!!!)jajajja.

Bueno y, también agradecer a los que dejaron review, allá van: **nookie **(te tocó ser el primero esta vez!!!gracias x el apoyo y a ver si tengo pronto los examenes chuunin ya esquematizaos y listos xa ser edactados!!!), **Haruhi Uzuchiha **(gracias por la canción de veras!!!!, no se si te llego mi mail xo...weno un besito!!), **Lune **(gracias x el review y la felicitacion...y weno...las maquinas pueden ser muy crueles!!!jajajja, feliz año!!), **harryPeru **(al final no guarde nada de tarta!!!jajajja esk estab mu wena!!! gracias!!!), **Nary **(gracias!!aunk siempre te dejo con más preguntas k respuestas...xo mi retorcida mente es así, creo k es cosa de mi inner y eso k todavía no he contactao con él!!), **adrifernan19 **(gracias!!!los 20 me están enseñando ya a ser más madura....la madurez y los años me van persiguiendo y cada vez soy menos veloz para esquivarlos jajaja!!)** y Akai Karura** (gracias!!!weno...aver si cuelgo x fin los examenes chuunin!!!me tengo k poner a trabajar al maximo!!!).

Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto...(que dibuja a Naruto muy guapo KYAAA)

* * *

Los truenos resonaban por todo el claro mientras que Hinata miraba a Naruto sin comprender aún. Gamaki saltó del hombro de Hinata y se situó en una posición neutral, en lo alto de una piedra. La expresión de Naruto era decidida y empezó a reunir chakra:

-Hinata, extiende tus brazos. Gamaki, quítale las vendas.

-¡No! ¡Tú no tienes por qué hacer eso! ¡Encontraré otra manera! -dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, no voy a discutir esto, extiende los brazos...

-No, es mi decisión y no voy a dejarte que lo hagas.

-Hinata... -Naruto se quedó mirando a la ojiblanca fijamente, ella pudo ver como sus pupilas se iban haciendo más alargadas y el color de sus ojos pasaba a ser carmesí.

Ella, perdida en su mirada, pero sin sentir miedo, extendió los brazos casi involuntariamente. Gamaki, rápidamente, le retiró las vendas y se marchó a algún lugar donde pudiera observar con una cierta seguridad.

-No te haré daño...Te lo prometo -le aseguró Naruto antes de empezar a ser rodeado por la capa de chakra rojo que indicaba el inicio de la posesión del Kyubi.

Dos de las colas del Bijuu hicieron su aparición, pero Hinata no sentía un ápice de temor, quizá porque algo en la mirada de Naruto seguía inspirándole tranquilidad y protección, él no le haría daño, la protegería.

Gamaki empezaba a pensar que su plan ya habría fracasado, al no ver ninguna reacción en Hinata que implicara que estuviera absorbiendo ese chakra. Pero, gradualmente, pudo ver como dos estelas rojas procedentes de las colas, empezaban a envolver a la valiente kunoichi. Un aura de color naranja empezó a rodear a Hinata, pero se concentraba especialmente en sus brazos.

Naruto empezaba a notar que las dos colas no iban a ser suficientes pero no quería arriesgarse a perder el control. Su mirada seguía clavada en los ojos de Hinata, que habían perdido su pureza blanca e iban tornándose a un color violeta, más fuerte que aquel ligero toque lavanda que les caracterizaba aun entre los ojos de los Hyuga. Tan embebido estaba que no notó cómo la tercera cola ya estaba formada y la cuarta empezaba ya a salir.

Hinata sentía como aquella energía empezaba a renovarla; veía cómo las heridas de sus brazos empezaban a cerrarse y a cicatrizar. No obstante, eso no era lo más importante, volvió a sentir como su propio chakra, momentáneamente mezclado con el del Kyubi, volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, y especialmente sus brazos, con toda naturalidad. Se atrevió a levantarse, sintiendo como la mirada de Naruto continuaba siguiendo la suya, y empezó a caminar hacia él con el chakra arremolinándose en torno a su figura.

Gamaki era consciente de lo que estaba viendo era algo único. El chakra de Hinata y aquel rojizo se mezclaban naturalmente, creando una armonía resplandeciente. Aquel chakra que cada vez se volvía más puro y brillante iluminándose con una luz que procedía del interior de la propia kunoichi. Aunque, la rana alarmada, empezó a ver como los rasgos de Naruto empezaban a desaparecer al surgir la cuarta cola. Gamaki gritó a Hinata que no se acercara hasta que Naruto no se tranquilizara, a lo que la peliazulada le contestó:

-Tranquila, yo sé que no me hará nada...

Sus manos pronto se acercaron al rostro de su secretamente enamorado Naruto. El chakra luminoso de ella hizo contacto con aquel rojo de él, neutralizándolo y haciendo que el rubio notara una sensación de frescor y volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras las manos de Hinata sujetaban el rostro de Naruto, las colas empezaron a desaparecer, y con él el manto del zorro. La luz de Hinata alcanzó su máxima intensidad y los envolvió a ambos. Naruto estaba maravillado ante tanta belleza, los ojos de Hinata tenían pequeñas lagrimas que no se derramaban.

-Gracias...-musitó Hinata débilmente.

Naruto no respondió pero tomó los brazos de ella y empezó a acercar su rostro al de Hinata, poco a poco. Sentía como la respiración de Hinata se vlvía más entrecortada...ya estaba a escasos milímetros de rozar su boca con sus labios.

Pero súbitamente, la luz que los envolvía se disolvió y el cuerpo de Hinata cayó de rodillas en la mullida hierba.

-¡Hinata!

..........

Aunque en el hospital de Konoha había mucho movimiento por el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Kurenai, también era cierto que otra actividad más secreta se desarrollaba por los alrededores y las calles de la aldea. Patrullas de ANBU, exclusivos de Raíz. Se dedicaban a investigar un extraño e intenso volumen de chakra.

-Los últimos informes indican que procede del bosque de Konoha, Danzou -sama -informó uno de los integrantes de Raíz.

-Bien, averiguad de qué se trata inmediatamente pero con discreción. No queremos que la Hokage meta las narices en esto.

-De acuerdo, Danzou -sama -dijo el ANBU Raíz y desapareció.

-Primero el robo del tubo de chakra y del sello explosivo de fragmentación en fase de pruebas y ahora esto...Tengo que tomar el control de la situación como sea...

...........

Mientras tanto, en el quirófano de Konoha, la Hokage ayudada por todo el personal médico que estaba disponible, atendía el parto más difícil de toda su trayectoria. Sentía como Kurenai iba perdiendo fuerzas, el parto se estaba alargando y le estaba siendo muy doloroso a la especialista en genjutsus.

Tsunade sabía que si Kurenai no aguantaba un poco más, perdería tanto al niño como a su madre. Shizune estaba atareada intentando cambiar la postura del niño. Tsunade, viendo que no quedaba otra opción, habló con Shizune y, tras darle ésta su apoyo, se volvió a Kurenai.

-Kurenai -san, sólo te pido un último esfuerzo más. Te vamos a practicar una cesárea y por tanto te pediré que seas fuerte. Piensa en aquellos que te apoyan y mantén la calma.

Kurenai asintió con debilidad, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tsunade usó el jutsu médico de bisturí y, con cuidado, empezó la operación. Kurenai resistió al dolor aferrándose a sus personas más importantes: su querido y perdido Asuma, su equipo que la hacía sentirse tan orgullosa, las sonrisas de todos los niños de la aldea, el apoyo de Shikamaru y su promesa de cuidar a su hijo, la mirada ilusionada y la sonrisa de Hinata al superarse día a día... Todo esto la ayudó en ese momento, no era la hora de rendirse...

...........

En el bosque de Konoha, mientras tanto, un rubio cargaba a la semiaturdida pero completamente agotada kunoichi en su espalda. Naruto se habría quedado más tiempo en el bosque pero Gamaki había sugerido que sería mejor devolver a Hinata a su habitación lo antes posible.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? -preguntó Hinata que se iba despejando con el aire fresco.

-Creo que has soltado mucho chakra, aunque ha sido espectacular, nunca había visto nada parecido...Eres impresionante, Hinata -dijo Naruto que había decidido pasar por alto su nuevo intento de besarla.

-N-Naruto -kun....

-Y lo mejor es que nuestro plan funcionó , tus brazos están curados y tú puedes manipular el chakra otra vez -dijo acariciando distraídamente la parte interior de los brazos, haciendo que la joven sintiera escalofríos.

-No obstante...Naruto -kun, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos. Creo que se aproximan al bosque de Konoha algunas patrullas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has usado tu Byakugan?

-No, lo he intentado pero no funciona, pero siento esas presencias.

-Bien, ¡entonces voy a acelerar!

Esquivando a unas cuantas patrullas, que ninguno pudo identificar de quiénes eran, llegaron a la habitación sumida en las tinieblas. Tendiéndola en la cama, y con ayuda de Gamaki, volvió a ponerle las vendas, ya que su recuperación debería ser un secreto hasta que lo hablaran con Tsunade. Nuevamente, Hinata le agradeció a Naruto todo lo que se había molestado por ella, a lo que el rubio sólo se rió y contestó:

-No ha sido nada Hinata...y tú que decías "tú no tienes por qué hacer eso" todo el rato -dijo imitando la voz de ella.

Hinata rió levemente pero, al oír pasos por el pasillo, le indicó al rubio que se escondiera porque ya no eran horas como para hacer visitas normales. Naruto, por tanto se metió dentro de un armario dese el que podía escuchar todo lo que pasara y espiar por una rendija.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la ninja médico Sakura Haruno, había entrado en la habitación sin siquiera darle un golpe a la puerta.

-Ah, hola Sakura -san -la saludó Hinata con normalidad.

-Ah, Hinata, eh... he venido a ver si todo iba bien, ¿necesitas algo? -a Sakura se le notaba algo tensa.

-No, creo que todo va bien Sakura -san, como ves no me he ido a ningún sitio...

Naruto, en su escondite, al oír a Sakura ya iba a salir alegremente a contarle todo, pero al escuchar ese "Sakura -san" no pudo extrañarse más. Sakura y Hinata se conocían bastante y aunque no eran amigas de toda la vida nunca había oído a la peliazul tratarla así, por lo que decidió poner la oreja y ver cómo se desarrollaba todo.

-Lástima que tus brazos estén tan dañados -empezó a decir Sakura-. Pero siempre podrías ocupar una función administrativa en la aldea... Podrías ser más útil que antes.

-Sí, qué lástima...-finalizó Hinata volviendo la cara fríamente-. Al menos así ya no temeré ser herida o atacada por la espalda.

Naruto no sabía que pensar. Alguna vez había visto las peleas entre Sakura e Ino pero esto, esto iba mucho más allá...empezó a prepararse para salir por si empezaban a tirarse de los pelos. Sakura se encontraba aun más tensa que antes pero, por suerte para la paz de la habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a una Tsunade empapada de sangre que cruzó la habitación enseguida.

-Ah, Sakura estás aquí. Hinata, he venido lo más rápido que he podido. Quería ser la primera en informarte que el parto de tu maestra...

Hinata contuvo el aliento esperando la inevitable noticia...

..............

Por otra parte, en un bar del País de los Pájaros una joven intentaba resolver el astrológico rompecabezas de su horóscopo. Por tanto, había llenado la mesa de mapas mientras tomaba el almuerzo.

_La sabiduría y la fuerza se unen...._

-Esto mejor lo dejo para el final, parece el núcleo de todo...

_El curso donde se alza el sol..._

-Eso es fácil, es viajar hacia el este...-dijo dibujando una linea desde su posición más o menos a toda las regiones al este.

_Cuando tu signo rige la semana..._

-Y para eso quedan 4 días contando con hoy... Ahora toca centrarme en lo de la sabiduría y la fuerza. Creo que eso lo he oído en alguna parte...

El almuerzo fue despareciendo poco a poco...sin lograr algún avance. Sólo cuando se acordó de los sermones que soltaba uno de sus maestros cayó en la cuenta...

-La sabiduría es el Cielo, la fuerza es la Tierra y...el lugar donde ambos se juntan es...-uno de sus kunais se clavó en el lugar exacto entre el País de la Tierra y el de la Hierba.

Dejó el dinero en la mesa y recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad, lo único que pudo ver el dueño del bar fue una melena castaña clara saliendo de su establecimiento.

_Mantente alejada de las miradas ajenas..._

_-_Con lo que tendría que disfrazarme o algo...-entrando en una de las tiendas del pueblo adquirió unas ropas de campesina y un sombrero de los típicos de cosechar el arroz para ocultar su rostro.

Tras ir a la plaza del pueblo divisó una caravana de mercaderes que se disponía atravesar el país de la lluvia. Viajando acompañada pasaría más desapercibida. Sin embargo, al preguntarle el jefe de la expedición su nombre se le escapó el suyo verdadero aunque por suerte pudo inventarse el apellido.

-Kaori...eh, Kaori Fujiyama.

.................

-Bueno, quería ser la primera en anunciarte que el parto de tu maestra...¡ha sido todo un éxito y que lo estamos celebrando ahí abajo! -dijo la Hokage sacando una botella de sake de no se sabe dónde.

Hinata no pudo menos que aliviarse y alegrarse por su maestra.

-¿Ha sido niño o niña? -preguntó Hinata.

-Emmm...me ha dicho que ya verías cuando bajaras -dijo la Hokage -. Si necesitas ayuda para bajar avisa...¡Sakura, vamos a celebrarlo!

Y agarrando a la pelirrosa la llevó abajo formando una especie de conga. Al no oír nada más, Naruto salió del armario (que mal suena eso...) y se encontró a una Hinata exultante de felicidad.

-Naruto -kun, ¿has escuchado?. Kurenai -sensei por fin ha tenido a su hijo. Tenemos que ir a verlo...

-Claro, Hinata...¿pero me puedes decir qué ha pasado con Sakura? Estábais un poco raras.

-Ehm...cosas nuestras, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, entonces vamos para abajo -finalizó Naruto aun no muy convencido.

La sala de maternidad del hospital estaba ya llena de compañeros y alumnos de Kurenai: entre ellos los 9 novatos, Kakashi, Yamato, Anko.... La Hokage encabezaba una conga que muy poca gente seguía. La orgullosa madre se encontraba en la cama con su retoño, que como finalmente anunció a Hinata y Naruto era una niña a la que había puesto de nombre Keshi.

Shikamaru empezó a decir que entrenar a una niña sería algo muy "problemático" y Kiba se empecinó en subir a la niña cuando tuviera la edad sobre Akamaru. Naruto y Hinata acordaron hablar con la Hokage al día siguiente cuando tuviera la mente más... "despierta".

Sin emmbargo, Sakura había logrado escapar de la conga de la Hokage y, afuera del la sala, empezó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo. Si Hinata la delataba, ¿qué sería de ella?

Tenía que hacer algo....

* * *

Bueno, no sé si me quedó corto o que pero...creo que ya había suficientes emociones por ahí flotando...La escena naruhina del principio...alguno tendrá ganas de matarme por haberla dejado ahí pero...soy muy mala!!! Bueno, es la típica escena que se te ocurre tras ver un montón de películas de amor de esas que lloras y todo....

Y Kurenai ya ha tenido una niña...en casi todos los fics que he leído, Kurenai siempre tiene un niño y nosé...me apetecía que tuviera una niña. Su nombre Keshi significa "amapola" que es bastante evocador.

Bueno las líneas temporales se van acercando y...pronto empezará la acción y un thriller psicológico que os mantendrá muy en vilo...mujajaja (aunque el señor Kishimoto me esté socavando la historia...pero esto es un fanfic así que puedo crear la historia como mi maquiavélica imaginación me diga....)

Gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí y habéis leído, el fic se mantiene gracias a vosotros!!!

Un saludo y ¡¡feliz año 2009!!!


	9. Anuncioo

Bueno, ésto como el nombre del capítulo, que no es un capítulo, informa...pues he decidido que voy a hacer un parón en este fic ya que mi cabeza se ha bloqueado y no sé como seguir... Por tanto, hasta que encauce mis ideas...pos este fic no será actualizado. Y creo que lo más probable sea que lo escriba de nuevo, esquematizando bien...

Quiero disculparme, por tanto, por si os dejo colgados con el fic y si me queréis atomatear pues...estaís en vuestro pleno derecho. Siento decepcionaros.

Pero, también quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído el fic y lo habéis apoyado...en cuanto lo vuelva a colgar seguro que os gustará (o al menos eso espero).

Bueno tengo más proyectos en mente...y estos están más encauzados y son más cortitos. Supongo que, mi gran proyecto que era éste podré continuarlo en cuanto me sienta libre...

Así que, sin más que decir: gracias por estar ahí y, ahora quiero agradecer a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:

**harryPeru: **gracias, volviste a ser el primero!!!y como creo que en casi todos los capítulos lo fuiste...¡¡muchísimas gracias!!

**nookie: **muchas gracias!!!pero bueno, pretendo compensarte con miles y millones de escenas naruhina y muy poco que implique que naruto salga del armario (lo siento, no soy una fan del yaoi)jajajaj y aver si cuando continúe te resuelvo la duda con sakura...gracias!!!

**Nary: **muchas gracias!!!oye me cayó bien tu inner!!aunque con el anuncio de hoy creo que mi cabeza corre peligro...bueno si consigue robarme el cerebro y encuentra a mi inner perdido, que lo salude de mi parte!!!jejej...gracias otra vez!!

**adrifernan19: **muchas gracias amiga!!!ya ves, al final mi musa se bloqueó pero...no todo es definitivo jajajaj!!!espero que cuando la vuelva a seguir estés ahí porque tus comentarios siempre me animaron, gracias!!!

**Lune: **gracias lectora odiada por las máquinas!!!creo que eso va a ser cosa de Matrix ya!!!weno...siento dejarte con tantas incógnitas pero algún día la continuaré lo juro...y os dejaré bien a gusto (espero)!!mientras tanto y para celebrar el año nuevo Tsunade me mandó sake!!!fiewsshta parrraaaa todossshhhh!!!jajaja ya vale ya!!!

Lo dicho, me despido de momento en este fic...espero que la espera os sea breve (yo espero que mi inspiración para este fic llegue prontito!!!) pero bueno...¡seguiré escribiendo! ¡es una promesa!

_¡¡Dattebayo!!_

em? qué ha sido eso?...Igual ha sido cosa de mi inner perdido? Bueno, mejor...no me preocupo!!!

Un saludo, cuídaos y .......sed felices!!!!!!!


End file.
